My Only Wish
by Kixen
Summary: Due to Desiree granting a wish made by Maddie, a 16 year old Danny is locked into her past in 1974. Will Danny be able to find a way back to his own time without totally wreaking the time stream, or will he do something that will change history for everyone? Rated M due to events in later chapters.
1. Maddie's wish

I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. They are doing a life sentence to their original creators without the chance of parole. Enjoy part one of My only wish.

Fenton works living room

'Ugh while normally I wouldn't mind doing a make up project for a better grade, why did it have to be about what one of my parents did when they were my age with photo's?' Danny asked himself as he went through some old photo albums.

Fortunately for the young halfa the decision of which parent to choose for the project became extremely easy upon coming home from school. He was instantly greeted by his mother who when asked informed him that Jack had gone on a three week ghost convention to show off their latest advancements in ghost technology.

When asked why didn't both of them go to the convention she mentioned that she would not be leaving her youngest child alone for three weeks. Then when asked why didn't she go instead of Jack seeing as between the two of them she was the one who knew more about the inventions than him, her answers were he wore her down with the promise of getting 'buns of steel' when he got back which of course was a little To much information for the young halfa.

Bringing his mind back to the present task at hand Danny flipped through the photo albums and upon going through them noticed that a lot of the pictures in there looked to be of people he knew in high school.

'No way Mr. Lancer went to Mom's high school?' Danny asked himself upon seeing the image that looked exactly like the picture he saw almost a year ago when he first met Spectra.

As Danny continued to look through the photo album, Danny then noticed a girl who unless he was mistaken resembled his mom. The only difference was, her hips weren't as big and her hair was longer than it is now.

"In case you are wondering yes that is how I looked when I was your age Danny." Maddie replied catching Danny's attention. "Though unlike yourself I wasn't blessed with having friends until I went to college. It wasn't until College that I met your father, and his best friend Vlad." Maddie explained throwing her son for a loop.

As Maddie told him about her childhood up to adulthood Danny took the pen and paper he had and began to write down everything his mother went on about. However, as the story continued on Danny couldn't help but feel despite not having ghost powers he could actually relate to her more than she could ever know. From the being at the bottom of the social ladder, to the level of messed up situations they both went through with their tormentors in their respective school. However, while Maddie who also got in trouble due to the biased teachers who sided with the popular crowd at least she got the satisfaction of putting them in their place before hand.

"Why didn't you have any friends when you were in high school mom? From your story you seemed like you could have had many friends if you wanted…"

"Many of the kids thought I was weird for believing in ghosts, and the end result was I was shunned by most. Then there was that rotten Pamela Manson always spreading gossip about me which kept the rest away from me." Maddie explained.

"Pamela Manson? You mean Sam's mother…"

"Why do you think we don't get along and are rarely able to stand each other to this day? If not for her I might have had a few friends before reaching college…"

"Mom it isn't good to focus on the past too much. I mean for all you know if you changed that one thing within you past it could totally change your future." Danny explained remembering how he tried to make it so Vlad didn't get his ghost powers.

"While that is true Danny, it still wish I had at least one friend during high school. Someone who wouldn't have listened to her and would have accepted me for who I was." Maddie replied earning a frown from the young halfa.

It was at this moment that greatest moment of dread hit the young halfa when his ghost sense went off.

'Please be anyone but her, I would even rather it that annoying Box ghost, or even Plasmius so please don't be…'

"Finally it is about time someone made a wish!" Said the last voice Danny wanted to hear.

Moving quickly before anything could be done Desiree pinned Danny and Maddie under escape proof claws while having the former's mouth covered. Maddie like Danny struggled to break free, but unfortunately she couldn't move to reach her Specter Deflector.

"I am warning you ghost if you don't let go of me right now I will…"

"Mortals are so ungrateful these days. Here I am about to grant your desire and you want to waste me." Desiree replied before releasing some sleep mist effectively knocking her out.

"Desiree, I don't know what your grudge is against humanity to the point where you turn their deepest desires into their nightmares but…"

"And you will never know child because your mother wished she had someone who would have been her friend without negative judgment. And so she has wished it so shall it be!" Desiree replied before using her powers to grant Maddie's wish.

Desiree smiled as she watched the young halfa vanish while adding what Tucker called the screw you over pieces of the wish in more forms than one. When her work was done Danny had been sent to a special part of the time stream, and thanks to some previous wishes she granted couldn't feel him anywhere this time.

'He isn't here in this time, and with the extra's I added history will change. With any luck he will make it so erases himself from existence which means no one will be able to stop me from granting wishes and becoming more powerful. But just to make sure she doesn't do anything to try and undo this…' Desiree thought as she used a bit of magic to make Maddie forget the incident in general before vanishing from Fenton works.

The time travel realm

Danny now knocked out due to Desiree's magic flew helplessly as the the spell sent him to where Desiree had desired. As this proceeded to happen a cloaked figure flew towards the halfa. Knowing that it was impossible to stop said wish from happening and removing him from the realm no one should be allowed in, the being went into it's pocket and pulled out a very special medallion. Making it's hand intangible it placed the device into the young halfa before stopping itself as it watched the young halfa go towards his destination.

'At least with that medallion within him he won't age until he comes back to the year he is supposed to be in. I just hope he is smart enough to stay away from everyone until get gets back to his own time normally.' The cloaked bring thought before vanishing to whence it came.

Amity park 1974 6 PM

A young brown haired lavender eyed 16 year old teen sat in the park alone and completely shunned. While she was at the top of her class in not only grades but in athletics as well she lacked the one thing everyone had friends. Remembering what her father told her some time ago the young woman pushed the saddened feelings inside put on her best face and proceeded to walk from her favorite spot. However as she walked down the hill and to her home the young teen stumbled upon what appeared to be an unconscious teenager who other than having a couple of twigs and leaves covering him seemed to be ok.

'I never seen him here before. Plus with the condition he is in I doubt he was sent here by Pamela to mock me.' The girl thought before she checked the boy for signs of life. 'Hmm he still has a heatbeat so he is still alive, but he feels so much colder than a normal person should. I better get him up and out of the cold before he dies.' The young teen girl thought before she picked up boy bridal style and proceeded to take him to her home.

Stage out

While I have had many requests for challenges, many of my readers have been asking me to bring this story back. So for those of you who liked the first "My only wish" it is back but due to not having the original files and going completely off of memory there will be some differences between the two. Any thoughts comments concerns? you can voice them viva Review or PM.


	2. Meeting my teen mother aunt and grandpa

I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. They are doing a life sentence to their original creators without the chance of parole. Enjoy part 2 of My only wish.

 _Realm of the sleep_

 _Danny woke up to a very familiar area of clocks being all over the place and a viewing portal that showed him a certain place in time. Remembering what happened before he was knocked out Danny breathed a breath of relief._

 _"I am guessing Clockwork must have brought me here before I could interact with the past. Note to self, make a big poster saying 'Do not use 'I' and 'wish' in a sentence when I get back home." Danny said to himself._

 _"I am sorry but that isn't the correct answer my dear apprentice." Came a very deadpan voice. "I was unable to pull you from the past due to Desiree adding a 'time lock' to you."_

 _"A time lock? What is that, and how does it keep you from putting me back in my own time?" Danny asked concerned._

 _"A time lock in this sense means that you can't be moved backwards or forward, by any means, and as for why I can't help you think of it like this. I can freeze time whenever I want however, those time medallions I have make it so you exist outside of time and my powers. Desiree when she placed that time lock on you made it with a similar effect to my time medallions. So until you return to the day and time you sent into the past the lock will still be active." Clockwork explained._

 _Danny wasn't in the least thrilled about this. Not only was the master of time unable to send him back or rather forward to his own time, but to top it all off he would be an outcast. At least in his own time despite being an outcast he still had Sam and Tucker by his side. However, here he was completely alone._

 _"Is there any way you could put me into suspended animation until the day this happens comes? You know so I won't age, and I won't do anything to upset the time stream due to you know being here?" Danny asked offering a solution in the process._

 _"Unfortunately that isn't possible due to the second fix she put in. In other words, you must become your mother's friend since Desiree locked you into this position otherwise you will be sent back to this this day and time if you were to make it without interacting with her." Clockwork explained._

 _"But even if I do make it back to my own time I won't be a teenager anymore. I will be the same age as Mom and Dad. How am I supposed to enjoy my original life if I am a middle aged man trying to fit in with teenagers?" Danny asked only for clockwork to make his body invisible._

 _"You have a special medallion in your chest. Like my time medallions can get a person out of time, that medallion makes it so you don't age. As for who placed it inside of you the answer is…" Clockwork explained only to see his apprentice begin to fade._

 _"It seems that your time in the realm of sleep has coming to an end. So before you go just fulfill the requirements of the wish but please don't do anything else to wreak the time stream outside of that." Clockwork explained before his apprentice completely faded from view._

Reality Maddie's bedroom

Danny woke up to the softest feeling mattress he had ever felt in his life. While it was a comfortable thing to wake up to Danny knew he wasn't in his old room. This was mostly due to him seeing several posters that had several ghosts he didn't recognize with the exception of a puggie white ghost that made him think of his school. On the other side of the room was several plaques as well as several trophies with a person doing a front kick, or a reverse punch. With his interest peaked Danny got off of the bed, and went over to the plaques. Upon reading the most recent plaque Danny instantly knew where he was.

'On the date of September 25 1973 We sensei Ed Pu, and Sensei Michael Bailey proudly award 15-year-old Madeline Walker her 9th degree black belt in the art of Ninjutsu martial arts.' Danny read causing Danny to be both impressed and worried. 'Note to self don't do anything to piss mom off but still how did I even end up in my mother's room? If she finds me here who knows what she will do. I better get out of here before…'

"I see you are awake and looking at my little sister's martial arts achievements." Said a voice causing Danny to turn around with lightning speed.

Upon turning around Danny took in the image of a woman who had light red hair that like his young teenage mother's picture was also flowing curled hair that went down past the upper part of her back. Her attire was a simple pair of red pajamas that did nothing to hide her curvy frame and a pair of matching red slippers.

'She looks like Aunt Alicia, but she looks more like my mom did when she was in college. But judging by how she isn't shocked to see me and trying to kill me, I am guessing she or someone else brought me here.' Danny thought to himself.

"I know this may sound weird, but what am I doing in your sister's room? In fact, I shouldn't even be…"

"My baby sister brought you here. She found you unconscious on top of what is called lover's rock and carried you here." Alicia explained throwing Danny for a loop."I am surprised she was able to do it myself, but seeing as she doesn't have any friends she due to her belief in 'ghost's." Alicia stated with air quotes. "besides her Ninjutsu which dad got her into when she was 4, she has become best friends with gymnastics and the Casper high weight machine since freshman year." Alicia explained somewhat answering his question.

After Alicia finished explaining things to the young halfa several things went through his mind. The first was where would he stay? He certainly had no place to go in the human realm due to Fenton works most likely not existing yet, and there was no way a complete stranger at least in their eyes would be allowed to stay with them no matter how untrue it was.

'There is Pandora, but seeing as this is the past I doubt she will listen to me. Maybe if I explain to her what happened and how be come to know each other in the future maybe she might let me stay with her. Then there is Frostbite. While his realm is a frozen wasteland I could use my ice powers to protect me from the harshest cold thanks to the Frostbite in my time's training. Last but not least there is Clockwork's realm. He would know what was going on, and he could explain everything to me better if…' Danny never got the chance to finish his thought as he felt someone shake him out of his thoughts.

"Woah… Sorry for not listening to you, but could you tell me where exactly am I, and who are you?" Danny asked already knowing the answer to the later.

"You are in the town of Amity, and the name is Alicia Walker." Alicia answered confirming who he thought she was. "By the way what were you doing up there? Did you get rejected by a girl and she knocked you out?"

It took everything Danny had not to make any kind of reaction to her question. It wasn't that he something happened to him. No far from it. Rather the issue was how was he supposed to answer that question? He knew if he told her the truth she would look like him like he was a nut job, so a lie was the best way to deal with this.

"I was on my way to the top of lover's peek to look at the full moon that was going to be out. It is the best spot to look at it. The last thing I remember was tripping on something and everything went black." Danny replied hoping his lie would hold water.

"Hmm the former does make sense seeing as before my last break up with my ex-boyfriend we used to do the same. Until I caught him trying flirt with April…"

"Alicia, Maddie, come downstairs it is time for dinner!" A voice that surprisingly didn't sound too foreign to the young halfa said.

'Oh great the guy sounds as pissed as Paulina's father did when I first went over to her home as her date and this is supposed to be my grandpa. I never met my grandpa on my mother's side due to him dying before I was born but from what I heard from mom I don't want to end up with a broken leg due to him finding me here.' Danny thought to himself going towards the window.

"I guess that is the signal to say I need to go. I don't want to get you or Maddie in trouble for helping me." Danny replied as he was about to go out the window only for Alicia to grab his arm.

"My sister's room is on the 2nd floor and thanks to our overprotective father doesn't have a way to sneak out easily. You are better off waiting until he goes to sleep before trying to leave. Besides my baby sister did bring you back her due to concern. The least you can do is say thank you." Alicia said in a tone that left out no room for argument.

While Danny knew he could indeed get away from the situation without any trouble due to his powers, he really didn't want to make an enemy of one of the only family members he had within this time line. Plus, part of the condition of the wish his mother made thanks to Desiree was that he became that friend.

'Besides it shouldn't be too hard to be her friend. I know of her love of ghosts and I won't think any less of her for it, plus nothing anyone says will make me think different of her either. What is the worst that can happen?' Danny asked himself.

However, as Danny was going through his thought the bedroom door opened and a person walked in. Eventually the person reached Danny and tapped him on the shoulder only for Danny to still be caught up in this thoughts. Not liking the fact that they were being ignored the person once again tapped Danny on his shoulder only for him to once again give him the silent treatment.

"I don't know who you think you are punk, but when I tap you on the shoulder to get your attention you don't ignore me. That is against the rules!" The person said shocking Danny out of this thought.

Upon turning around Danny saw a man was giving a look even scarier than Paulina's father. The man had green eyes, a black fedora, and pale white skin. He wore a white suit with a matching white shirt and black tie, black gloves, white pants with black stripes, and a pair of black boots.

"Walker?" Danny said unconsciously due to feeling like he was seeing him despite not being in his prison.

"So my oldest told you of me I see. Well seeing as my youngest brought you here while you were knocked out I can rule out the worst. However, just because you didn't come here fir that reason doesn't mean you are immune to the rules." Walker said in a stern tone.

'Better play to the buttons I know that will keep him calm.' Danny thought to himself.

"Alicia never told me the rules sir, would you be so kind as to tell me them? So I won't break them of course." Danny said up to what he knew about his enemy.

"Fine but first I need to call your parents and let them know you are here. I am not sure how things go in your home but in this house at least for my little Madeline her Curfew is 10 PM. Seeing as Alicia works nights and his 20 she has no such curfew." Walker explained earning a frown from the young halfa.

"I am afraid that isn't possible. My parents are no longer among us." Danny explained causing the older man to frown.

As Walker processed Danny's words and added them to what Maddie told him it the only logical explanation came to his mind. The boy had to not only be an orphan but a homeless one at that. However, despite all this he couldn't have been homeless for long due to him still looking very healthy and not thinning out like most of the homeless people he met where.

"Can I please go say thank you to your daughter for helping me in my time of need before I leave? It would be rude not to when she used her strength to carried me here all the way from Lover's peek." Danny asked in a calm tone.

"Very well, you can thank my youngest for her good deed. In fact, seeing as you have no clue where your next meal might even come from you can have dinner with the three of us. Afterwards I will let you be on your way." Walker replied as he walked with Danny down the stairs.

Kitchen Table with Maddie and Alicia 5 minutes later

"Well there is one thing I can say for certain. He doesn't seem to be intimidated or freaked out that you are a 9th degree black belt, or the fact that you believe in ghosts." Alicia explained causing the younger Walker to smile.

"I just hope Daddy doesn't scare him too much. Seeing as everyone in town…" Maddie started causing Alicia to send her a look. "That is within my age group of course thinks of me as a ghost loving freak!"

"Who cares what anyone else thinks! You are a Walker, and like Daddy and me you have a good head on your shoulders. You are a strong independent person, and you don't need any of the validation of those idiots to make yourself complete." Alicia explained.

"Your sister is right Madeline on all accounts." Walker added as he walked down with Danny. "But enough about that it is time for the 4 of us to sit down and enjoy dinner. I hope you don't mind frozen pizza seeing as we none of us are exactly cookers." Walker explained as he placed the large pie that was in the oven to the table.

'Well this would explain mom's horrible cooking in my present, and why me and Jazz had to learn to cook for ourselves if we wanted to survive.' Danny thought to himself as he took a slice of the warm pizza pie and bit into it.

The family spent the next fifteen minutes eating in silence with Danny taking the least much to his stomach's disapproval.

'I will get me something to eat when I am at Pandora's or Frostbite's realm. Hopefully neither of them will give me the cold shoulder…'

"So Danny tell us about yourself. How old are you, what are your dreams for the future, where do you live? Do you believe in ghosts, and if not do you think it is insane to believe in them?" Maddie said asking the last two much to her sister's disapproval.

"Ok I will answer those in order. I turned 16 a few months ago, my dream is to become an astronaut, I rather not say, and yes I believe in ghosts so I don't think you are insane for believing in them." Danny answered not wanting to give away too much while getting up from the table. "I thank you for bringing me here to your home and I thank you Mr. Walker for sharing your meal with me. But I really need to get going." Danny explained.

"Well that would explain why he was on top of lover's peek outside of Amity. But still if you have no place to go why don't you stay here? I mean you don't mind right Daddy?" Maddie asked using all of her girlish charm while batting her eyelashes.

"Madeline do you hear what you are asking me? You are asking me to invite a homeless teenage boy into my home. That goes against every rule a father who has daughters has! Besides..."

"DADDY! You always taught us that we are supposed to help those in need to the best of our ability! I know for a fact that all the homeless shelters are full, and we have more than enough room for him to stay! Are you really going to send him back out on the streets?! Didn't you always preach to me and Alicia that not doing all you could do was against the rules of being a good person?" Maddie explained causing Walker to sigh.

'Why did she have to bring that up now? I don't want this boy anywhere near my daughters! I don't trust any of those teenage sacks of testosterone! No boy is good enough for my little girls... but she has a point like it or not!' Walker thought before turning to Danny.

"There are 5 rules to this house and 6 for you. Rule one your curfew is 10 PM on weekdays and 1 on weekends. Rule number 2 you are to sleep on this couch. Maddie or Alicia will provide you with blankets while you are here. Rule number 3…"

As Walker went over the rules of his home Maddie couldn't help but feel all giddy inside.

'If I had let Daddy send him out there like he wanted I may have never seen him again. Besides not only did I help a homeless teen my own age, but since he doesn't see me as nuts and believes in ghosts maybe I will finally have my first real friend outside my own family.' Maddie thought unaware of the irony of her thoughts.

"And finally rule number 6 you are to head to Casper high with Maddie tomorrow and…"

"But sir how can I go to that school when I am not even enrolled in it?" Danny replied bring up a good point.

"Point taken so I am just going to have to get you enrolled in the school and they you can start then. If you are going to be an astronaut, you need a good education!" Walker explained while giving him a cold glare.

'Hopefully a space in one of the homeless shelters will open up and I can get him in. Otherwise I will be stuck with him until he turns 18. But still the sooner he is away from my girls the better.' Walker thought to himself.

'I was hoping to go to the ghost zone and see if Frostbite or Pandora would help me after I explained, but I guess this will be my living arrangement. Doesn't mean I still can't see them later on.' Danny thought before sitting back at the table.

Stage out

For everyone wondering am I am the author of the first My only wish the answer as I said before is yes. I wrote that story but had to remove it due to the purges going on at the time. Though I do remember the issues some people had with the original so I will fix those this time around. Any thoughts comments concerns? send them to me Viva PM or Review.


	3. Mall visits and 3 familiar faces

I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. They are doing a life sentence to there original owners without a chance of parole. Enjoy part 3 of my only wish.

Walker residence next morning 7 AM

Danny upon waking up noticed two things. The first was he was sleeping on a very uncomfortable couch, and the second was that he was wrapped in a blanket that had two cartoon characters that he had no idea were. The first appeared to be what appeared to be a humanoid dog wearing a red and white Kung Fu uniform with a yellow belt, and a black mask over his eyes down on one knee with a ring box in his hand. The second character who the first was down on one knee for was a blond haired woman with glasses who was wearing a blue police uniform.

'I have no clue who the people on this blanket are, but judging from the looks of the first character it has to be mom's. I wonder if this humanoid dog in a kung Fu uniform is popular now? Man this is so annoying I am going to have to learn what is cool in the 70's if I hope to blend in. Oh well at least I had a crash course of what was cool in the 80's thanks to my parents inviting me to their 80's nights out.' Danny thought to himself remembering the moments of the next decade as he walked into the kitchen to get something to eat.

'Ok I see milk, eggs, bread, nutmeg and cinnamon and molasses. They weren't kidding when they said they didn't have anything in here to eat but I still got ingredients I need for my breakfast. Danny thought before he got a non-stick frying pan from underneath the sink, put the stove on a low fire before setting the pan on it, and began to use the ingredients.

After cracking 5 eggs, Danny quickly added the remaining ingredients into the bowl and began to mix the remaining ingredients minus the bread into a creamy batter. After the mixture was perfect Danny began to dunk the bread into the mixture, and when each piece was saturated enough placed them on the pan to cook.

'Well I can say one thing for sure this pan is large enough for me to cook up 3 pieces of French Toast at a time.' Danny thought to himself as the food began to cook up and release heavenly smells.

No sooner did Danny finish making 12 pieces of French Toast did he see both Maddie and Alicia come downstairs in what had to be in his opinion the most horrid fashion he had ever seen before turning back to his cooking. Alicia came down wearing a pair of green shirt with a tie dye peace symbol attached to it, a matching pair of green bell bottom pants. Her footwear like her shirt and pants were a pair of green platform shoes.

Maddie herself wore a complete tie dye long sleeve v neck shirt and a pair of yellow bell-bottom pants. Like her sister she also wore platform shoes, however unlike her sister she wore a yellow peace chain around her neck.

"Now there is something I haven't smelled coming from the kitchen after my beloved wife passed away. I hope you made enough for everyone because cooking for only yourself when others are here is against the rules." Walker replied only for Danny to place a plate with 3 pieces of French Toast in each spot for the three occupants of the house.

As Alicia, Walker, and Maddie passed the molasses to each other Danny watched as each of them cut their food and took a bite of what he prepared as if doing a taste test. After each occupant chewed and swallowed their first piece Danny watched as the three devoured their food with a speed that would put those in their 0 week of basic military training to shame. He hadn't even taken his second bite when he saw the three of their plates empty with each of them having a smile on their face.

'Wow I haven't had French toast that good since my mother used to make it. I wonder did his mother teach him how to cook?' Maddie asked herself as she smiled with contentment due to eating her first real breakfast besides cereal in a while.

'I am guessing his parents before they passed on or most likely his mother taught him how to make that meal. My girls should get some real food and if he can make other meals as well as he did this then…'

"Where did you learn to make French Toast like that? I haven't eaten anything like that since before my mother died." Alicia asked breaking the silence.

Danny who unlike the others was still eating pulled himself away from his food and swallowed what he was chewing before he answered.

"I had to learn how to cook on my own. My parents were never really good cooks, and the food they made had a habit of… let's just say taking a life of it is own. It is a good thing I learned how to make several meals as well otherwise I would have had to live off of instant noodles." Danny explained before trying to hold in a shiver of disgust.

"That reminds me Danny, you should go shopping to get yourself some new clothes. That outfit you are wearing not only makes you look like you're out of the times, but is in horrible shape at that." Maddie replied before pointing out several tears and holes within his shirt and pants.

"Please tell me you are joking. If there is one thing I hate more than anything it is going shopping for clothes. I can make do with what I…"

"Danny while my sister won't make fun of you for what you are wearing, if you were to go to Casper High in a week looking like that you would be mocked and ridiculed even worse than my sister is." Alicia explained in a logical way.

"Alicia is right Danny, if you were to go to school like that you would become the next Sidney Poindexter." Maddie added causing the young halfa to go wide eyed.

'That is right he used to go to Casper high in the 50's so it shouldn't be too surprising that Mom and Alicia would know of him.'

"Daddy, if Danny is going to be coming to my school in a week, then he is going to some style… no scratch that he is going to need clothes that will give him a groovy style…"

"Absolutely not! I can give him some of my old clothes that I wore when I was your age. There is no need for me to spend any extra money if I don't have to." Walker replied only for Alicia to give him a look.

"Dad your teenage clothes are from the 40's and many of them haven't seen the light of day since world war 2. Those would make him an even bigger target than Sidney Poindexter ever was. But you know what? It might be a good thing as well…"

"Alicia, are you even listening to what you are saying?" Maddie asked in shock only to get a wink from her sister that Walker surprisingly didn't see.

"I mean if Danny did get turned into the next Sidney Poindexter he would be indirectly responsible for causing a young man's death. Not to mention with him gone we would have to go back to eating cold cereal instead of what…" Alicia never got the chance to finish her sentence as Walker reached into his wallet and pulled out three hundred dollars and handed it to Danny.

"Make sure you go and get yourself some suitable gear. While I personally detest the clothing style that is in for this decade, if it prevents you from becoming the next Sidney Poindexter then go for it." Walker relented earning twin peace signs from both Maddie and Alicia. "Now if you excuse me I need to get to the police station. Haven't missed a day of work since my little Madeline was born, and I won't start now." Was Walker's last words before he walked out the door leaving the two teens and her twenty-year-old sister behind.

"Maddie you need to get to school before you are late for your classes. I will drive you there on my way to work. Danny don't forget to lock the door when you leave to the mall. Catch on you the flip side." Alicia replied before both she and Maddie walked out the door leaving the young halfa alone for the first time since he got there.

'Darn it if I was sent to the 80's I could have just used my alter-ego to blend in, but sadly I doubt it will do the same here.' Danny thought as he looked at the three hundred dollars Walker gave him. 'Oh well I might as well get out of here and make my way to the mall. Judging from mom's old photo album of Amity the mall is in the same place as it is in my time so getting there should be…' Danny mentally face palmed himself upon learning that he wasn't in the same place in his own time.

While he could navigate his way to anyplace in Amity he had no clue where exactly in Amity he was. Plus, for all he knew the layout of the town while having some of the same buildings in the same places could look completely different.

Not wanting to leave a mess of the kitchen Danny created a clone and gave it a mental order to wash the dishes before vanishing. Complying with his original's request clone Danny started to wash the dishes while the original changed into his alter ego, turned himself invisible and flew out of the house.

Amity Park mall 15 minutes later

Landing in front of the mall Danny revert back to his human form, but stayed invisible. While exposing himself would have the side effect of helping his teenage mother prove ghosts are real the consequences of said action would far outweigh the pros. Seeing what appeared to be an empty phone booth Danny still invisible walked over to it, but upon looking into it got the surprise of his life.

Inside of the phone booth were two teens. The first one was a pale skinned teenager with greasy blond hair, green eyes, and a goatee. He wore black biker gloves, a gray jacket with a white shirt underneath, a green skull pendent around his neck and a pair of black pants. His footwear consisted of a pair of boots that matched his jacket with 3 green dots on each side.

The second was a girl who had tanned skin with black hair in dreadlocks and blood red eyes. She wore a red leather jacket with a matching red leather skirt, black and green fishnet stockings., a pair of black high heel boots, and a shirt underneath her leather jacket that matched her boots.

'Is that Johnny 13 and Kitty? They certainly look like the two ghosts I helped out of a few rough patches in their relationship in the future minus a few changes.' Danny thought before he went behind a phone booth and made himself visible again.

Unfortunately for Danny when he decided to do this some kids playing hooky from school decided to kick the phone booth hard enough to snap the couple inside of it out of their make out session before running off.

'I better get out of here before…'

"I don't know who you think you are, but what gives you the right to interrupt a couple's make-out time!" Kitty hissed glaring at the young halfa.

"I didn't interrupt your make out time, it was those kids who are running away." Danny explained only for Johnny to grab him by the shirt.

"Then why were you hiding behind the phone booth punk? It is quite obvious that… oh my god Kitty look at what this kid is wearing? The punk looks like a real chump!" Johnny replied causing Kitty to look and begin laughing as well.

"Well excuse me for being a formerly homeless kid who was sent here by Walker to get some better clothes!" Danny instantly replied before causing the couple to narrow their eyes.

"You live with that chump Walker? The same guy who locked up my older brother? Oh that is it! Your face along with the rest of your body is going to get a nice readjustment if you know what I…"

"Johnny do you really think that is wise? If Walker is as good a lawman as I heard the moment he sees the bruises on my body he will inspect them and with DNA evidence I am willing to bet he will track it back to you. Then there is the issue of everyone around here watching due to the scene you are causing as well." Danny pointed out as a crowd that consisted of kids and adults gathered. "While I am guessing you and Kitty like to live on the wide side, if I had also guess official trouble where you have Walker on your butts for something serious isn't something you or your girlfriend wants." Danny explained.

"The dipstick is right on both accounts Johnny so put him down now!" Came a third voice that Danny knew all too well.

'Only one person I know ever used that name for me so I am guessing 'she' is here as well.' Danny thought as he watched another teen walk up to the scene.

The teen in general had flaming red hair that she had tied into a ponytail with a black bow-bow, neon green eyes, and a head that was rounder than most. She wore a black shirt that had a flame on it, a pair of gray bell bottom pants, and a matching pair of grey skull platform boots. Strapped to her back was a purple guitar that has blue flames spliced into the design.

'She isn't wearing her normal rocker outfit? I am guessing while she is into her music she isn't the teen wannabe idol I remember from my time.' Danny thought as Johnny put him down.

"Johnny, while the dipstick isn't the best dressed he has a point! Why Kitty loves your sorry butt I will never know, you need to think about how your actions will affect her as well as yourself!" Ember spat before turning her attention to Danny. "As for you dipstick, why are you even coming here dressed like that?"

Before Danny could answer Kitty who hadn't spoken since the beginning bet him to the punch.

"He came here for some new clothes if I remember correctly. And for the love of everything stop making fun of my Johnny you know how I feel about him!" Kitty replied earning a nod from Danny.

"She is right, so if you excuse me, I need to be on my way. By the way thanks for helping me." Danny replied before trying to walk away only for Ember to block his path.

"It is quite obvious that you have no clue about the layout of this mall seeing as you are heading the wrong way, and seeing as Johnny roughing you up almost caused my girlfriend some grief we will show you all of the best shops to help update your much to be desired clothing line. By the way I never caught your name."

"It is Danny Fenton. By the say Johnny Kitty, I never caught your last names. You would mind telling me what they are would you?"

'While normally I wouldn't ask I am actually curious as to what their last names truly are.' Danny thought to himself.

"While I have a last name everyone just calls me Johnny 13. It is because I have a reputation of being… well unlucky." Johnny answered.

"The last name is Neko, but just call me Kitty." Kitty answered and the trio walked with Danny towards the shops with what they thought to be the best gear. "By the way how much money are you working with?"

"Walker gave me three hundred dollars to work with." Danny answered causing the trio to go wide eyed.

Unknown to Danny due to him being bad at math while 300 dollars wasn't much to work with in his normal time 300 dollars when removing all the inflation that happened over the next 32 years was the equal of having almost two thousand dollars. While Johnny and Kitty were thinking of what they would do with that amount of money for a shopping spree, Ember surprisingly had other thoughts on her mind.

'Despite him being a dipstick I wonder what he would look like in some decent clothes? Will it make any difference or not?' Ember asked herself unaware of the thought Danny was having while walking.

'While I wish I didn't have to do this I am at least thankful for Clockwork's words. Otherwise I would have been trapped in a 32-year loop without a clue. But at the same time for Desiree to make that the consequence if I don't fulfill my mother's wish? That is quite the vindictiveness on her end. Note to self when me and Tucker got to the shop buy Desiree's bottle…'

"Hello Earth to Danny, we are here so come back to us so you can see what groovy threads are in this shop." Kitty replied snapping the young halfa out of his thoughts.

As Danny walked into the store for the 2nd time today he was treated to the horrors of 70's fashion. From the tie dye shirts and peace medallions to the bell bottom pants, disco ball style dresses, and high platform shoes. As soon as the group of four stepped into the shop a bell rang alerting a woman who despite being older than Paulina made her look like a wet cat in comparison.

She had flowing raven hair that covered one of her green eyes while going half way past her back, full red lips, and flawless tanned skin. She wore a disco ball style dress that revealed a modest amount of cleavage from her Large C cup bosom while doing nothing to hide the rest of her curves and a pair of matching disco ball themed gloves. Her footwear consisted of simple pair of elegant high heel shoes.

While all this was going on Danny but thankfully not Kitty or Ember noticed that Johnny was practically drooling at the site of the new woman and having knowledge of their future relationship spurred him foot into action.

"Darn it that hurt! What did you do that for?" Johnny replied getting Ember and Kitty's attention.

'You were drooling at the sight of that woman, and if Kitty would have saw that I doubt it would be pretty for you.' Danny whispered low enough for others not to hear before said woman stopped in front of them.

"Welcome to 'The Popular'. I am Zoey West how can I help you?" Zoey asked in a calm tone before getting a good look at Danny's mangled attire.

"Judging by the look on your face you can guess why we are here. We would like a few groovy outfits for our friend so my girlfriend won't be embarrassed when walking around with her cool cat of a boyfriend." Kitty replied causing Ember to face palm at the friend's antics.

"She isn't my girlfriend, but the rest of what Kitty was saying is true. As much as it pains me to say I need an update so I don't stick out like a sore thumb." Danny explained in a normal tone.

"Ah I see. Well if what I am seeing is an indication of what we are working with you are going to need a lot of help. Not that I mind though seeing as I haven't failed yet. When I am done with him he will have gone from chump to groovy cat." Zoey replied with a smile before dragging Danny towards the back of the store.

"If you ladies don't mind I am going to take a walk around the mall. No offense but shopping isn't my thing. Catch you on the flip-side." Johnny replied before walking out of the "The Popular" Leaving Kitty and Ember together.

'Damn it I can't believe what I just did with Kitty and Ember watching! I am lucky that it was not only the little dude who caught me while keeping his mouth shut about it. But what is really surprising is that he would actually do me a solid despite me roughing him up.' Johnny thought to himself as he began to wonder the mall on his own.

"Hey there big boy, What is a groovy looking biker boy like yourself doing all by his lonesome?" Said a sultry voice that instantly gained his attention.

Upon hearing the voice and getting a good look at the person Johnny once again found himself drooling and for good reason. The woman in general stood the height of 5 foot 11 had baby blue eyes, and long brown hair that went half pass her ass. She wore a blue and red lava lamp spaghetti strap dress that did nothing to conceal the cleavage of her massive D to borderline DD cup bosom, had a perfect hourglass waist, and an ample backside that was just barely covered by her dress. Her footwear consisted of a pair of blue and red high heel sandals that were attached to a flawless pair of legs.

"Nothing much just wondering the mall on my own seeing as I can't stand shopping." Johnny replied causing the woman to pout.

"Such a shame seeing as I was going to ask you to shop with me for some sexy lingerie, and swim suits. I would have made worth your while, but seeing as you don't like shopping…"

"Let's not be hasty. Last I checked watching other dudes shop isn't my thing. But I think I could make an exception for you. But just to be clear what did you mean when you said you would…" Before Johnny could finish his sentence the woman in general whispered something into his ear that instantly sent the blood rushing downstairs. "You got yourself a deal. Oh and by the way the name is Johnny what is yours?"

"It is Carly now let's head to Samantha's Secret which has the latest trends in woman's unmentionables. I am sure you would have no problem seeing nearly every nook can cranny of my beautiful body." Carly replied as she and Johnny walked down the hallway of the mall.

Stage out

This chapter unlike the first two is a fresh chapter that didn't exist in the original. While Johnny, Kitty and Ember were in it they met a completely different way that in the original. Any thoughts comments concerns? Post them viva PM or in a review. Catch you on the flip side :P


	4. Shopping, rescues, and comfort

I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. They are doing a life sentence to their original owners without the chance of parole. Enjoy Part four of My only wish.

The Popular 2 hours later

"Well ladies, I must admit your friend was quite the challenge to work with, though with everything said and done I believe I have done it again." Zoey replied with a smile on her face. "Now ladies let me introduce to you the new and very much improved Danny Fenton."

Danny feeling even more self conscious than he would in his own time came out in a pair of clothes that if anyone but his parents saw him in his own time would mock, laugh and ridicule him to days on end. He wore a pair of blue bell bottoms, that had a splash of black at the bottom, a matching blue shirt that had the same black splash, and a pair of black sneakers that looked as though in his opinion shouldn't have seen the light of day. Around his neck he wore a custom piece medallion that had surprisingly matched the insignia that Sam made for his suit when he was in ghost form.

"So ladies tell me that I have done it again with giving him Zoey Calhoun maker over." Zoey replied radiating nothing but confidence.

"Well I can say one thing, while not as cool looking as my Johnny he does have a groovy style to him now." Kitty replied honestly.

"I have to agree with my girlfriend. Plus that piece of custom jewelry I see looks sweet. Where did you get the idea for it?" Ember asked eyeing it with interest.

"That is the thing It wasn't my idea, it was his. However, if it does get big do me a favor and let everyone know where the original came from." Zoey replied.

"If it does become far out I will make sure to mention it came from 'The Popular.' I got six other outfits as well but I rather not model them. So Zoey, what is the total?" Danny asked as Zoey took in the tags and the custom Jewelry prices.

"That will come up to 150 dollars will that be cash or check, or credit card?" Zoey ask just before Danny dug into his pocket and pulled out the the exact amount. "Thanks for coming to the popular, take care and have a groovy day." Zoey replied as the trio left the shop.

Outside the shop

"Thanks for helping me out. Though while I do blend in better, I still feel ridiculous in all these minus the custom piece I am wearing." Danny explained earning a surprising smile from Ember.

"Don't worry about it Danny you have a groovy style now, and I can tell you are going to get a lot of positive attention from what you are wearing." Kitty replied as she looked him over once again. "Now if you excuse me I am going to find Johnny. It has been two hours now, and I seriously doubt he has found something to hold his attention for that long…"

"Wow Kitty selling yourself short already?" Danny said cutting her off earning a mock laugh from Kitty.

"Ha ha very funny Danny, but seriously where could he be now?" Kitty asked only for Ember to roll her eyes.

"I am willing to bet he is somewhere where there are a lot of penny a dozen girls to stare at. You seriously need to dump that loser Kitty you can do so much better than him." Ember replied only for Kitty to roll her eyes.

"I don't know why you don't like Johnny Ember, but I know he cares about me and would never cheat!" Kitty replied defending her boyfriend.

"What do you think baby pop?" Ember asked causing Danny to frown.

Seeing as this was the same person minus being a ghost the Johnny he knew from his time was indeed a womanizer like Ember was hinting at. However, at the same time he knew that Johnny did care for Kitty and despite his womanizing ways he never truly cheated on her which was a lot more than he could say for Kitty who actually crossed that line. Though unfortunately in her book looking was just as bad as actually cheating.

"How can I have an opinion of someone I just met? Or at least a valid one? For all I know either of you could be right." Danny explained playing the neutral card.

"As much as I hate to admit it he does have a point, but seeing as we have helped you out do us a favor and don't rat out Johnny to Walker." Kitty pleaded. "Oh and don't tell anyone that you were shopping with Ember. Trust me it won't end well."

Taking Kitty's advice to heart the young halfa took his bags and began to walk off in an opposite direction in the hopes of finding a place to transform and fly home. While he could indeed walk to Walker's home if he wanted knew it would take him some time seeing as the mall on foot was about an hour away.

Deciding that going into the phone booth where he first met Johnny and Kitty would be good Danny continued to walk in that direction until he made it to said booths. Seeing that the coast was clear Danny made himself invisible, transformed, and was about to take off when the target of Ember and Kitty's search was spotted. He was carrying what appeared to be Samantha Secret bags in his hands and was walking with a woman who had a figure that would make Spectra herself jealous. Creating an invisible clone to carry his bags to his temporary home Danny watched the scene with Johnny and the unknown woman with interest.

'If Johnny is anything like his future ghostly counterpart he is just doing this because she is extremely pretty. But even if that is true if Kitty or Ember catches him he will be in some deep trouble even if he is innocent.' Danny thought as he continued to watch the two interact with one another.

"So tell me Johnny what did you think of me in that sexy lingerie?" The woman asked smiling.

"If I were to rate you on a scale from chump to groovy Carly the scale would read error because not even groovy would do the show you gave me justice." Johnny answered earning a giggle while Danny had to gag.

'That had to be the corniest compliment I have ever heard it makes Tuckers lines seem decent in comparison.' Danny thought to himself.

"Oh you are so funny. While I have heard come on's like 'I suddenly fallen for you' with the guy fake tripping prior, or 'if I could rearrange the alphabet I would put u and I together' yours actually has some effort put into them. If only I had someone like you who would actually make me feel good and come up with creative compliments…' Carly replied with such an obvious hint that even Danny could see it.

Johnny couldn't believe his ears this bombshell of a woman was literally giving him the green light to be with her and lord knows it was every horny boy's dream come true. However, at the same time he knew he already had a girlfriend but if he were to compare the two Carly blew Kitty out of the water in the departments he cared about most in.

"Well I am guessing I am your man then seeing as if there is one thing I am good at it is making women feel good about…"

" **CARLY**!" Johnny and Carly heard in such fury as a new person came to the scene.

"W-W-w-who is that?" Johnny asked doing his best not to piss his pants.

"That would be my boyfriend." Carly replied equally scared and for good reason.

The man in general appeared to be in his late 40's. He stood the impressive height of 6 foot 5 was completely bald and had dark brown eyes with one of them having a deep jagged scar going through one of them. In terms of build the man could give Skulker's cyberarmor build a run for his money. This was due to him being an extremely ripped male who looked like he spent his time working in the weight machine. Like Johnny he wore a pair of black biker gloves, and a pair of gray pants. However, instead of a matching gray jacket he wore a black leather jacket that had a death head with a black helmet and a matching skeleton wings.

"You were trying to pick me up when you already had a boyfriend?" Johnny asked in complete fear.

"I was planning on leaving him, but…"

" **CARLY! WHO IS THIS RUNT AND WHY ARE YOU TALKING TO HIM?** " The man said in a booming jealous voice.

"He was just someone I asked to help me carry my bags while I went clothes shopping." Carly explained only for the man to narrow his eyes.

"I can see the two of you are in a lover's quarrel so if you don't mind I will be…"

 **"YOU AREN'T GOING ANYWHERE PUNK NOW DON'T YOU DARE MOVE! AS FOR YOU CARLY I AM DONE WITH YOU AND YOUR CHEATING ASS! IF YOU WANT HIM YOU CAN HAVE HIM** …" The man said in a booming voice before pulling out a two nasty looking pistols that were aimed at each of them.

"RUN HE HAS TWO GUNS! CALL WALKER AND GET HIM HERE BEFORE IT IS TOO LATE!" A woman screamed as everyone who was watching the scene screamed in panic.

"Come on dude let's not be hasty! There is no need for…" Johnny never got the chance to finish his sentence as the man without hesitation opened fire on both Carly and Johnny putting a bullet in each of their heads.

Or that is what would have happened if a certain invisible halfa didn't make them both intangible at the last minute causing the bullets to pass right through their heads.

Danny frowned at what was going on. While he knew that saving both Johnny and Carly could possibly have a negative effect on the time stream, the fact of the matter is that he couldn't just stand by and watch them die due to his massive hero complex time stream being broken damned.

"What the fuck? The two of you should be dead. How did my bullets go right through you? No matter I guess I will have to…" The biker guy never got the change to try again as both guns were taken from him and melted right in front of their eyes.

Carly, and Johnny were both astonished by what was taking place in front of their eyes. Not only had their lives been saved, but by whatever force of nature their attacker was not only disarmed but his weapons were melted right in front of them.

"What is going on? I don't know who you are, but you are messing with the wrong man!" The now scared biker said causing Danny to frown.

"You don't know what I can do to you if I wanted, but me making bullets go through those two and melting your guns is less than one percent of what I can truly do." Danny replied still invisible.

"Show yourself! No one fucks with me and get's away with it! I promise you that when I am through you will no longer be alive on this earth!" The man said.

"Sorry but you are too late…" Danny replied before revealing himself in ghost form for the first time. "Because I am already dead as you can see." Danny finished only for the man pull out a knife and with impressive speed for a normal human attempt to stab Danny only for it to go through him. "Weren't you paying attention? Trying to stab what is already died is extremely pointless." Danny said in such a deadpan tone that Clockwork would have been proud.

"You really are a dead ghost!" The man screamed before running away as fact as his legs could carry him causing the young halfa to sigh before being met by the two people he saved.

Fortunately for Danny when the biker pulled out his guns he caused everyone who was in the mall to evaluate it leaving only himself the biker's former girlfriend, and Johnny within. Seeing that they were in no more danger the two that were saved walked over to Danny and smiled.

"Thanks little dude I owe you my life. I don't know how I could ever repay you…"

"For starters learn from this experience. While this is an extreme case you almost got killed by a man for not being fateful to your girl and messing with another man's woman. Do yourself a favor and stay fateful to your girl. You don't want to cross to the side that I am on too soon." Danny explained.

"No problem you gave me my life the least I can do it remain faithful to those I date. Sorry Carly but like you I am also with someone and…"

"I understand, but unlike you I am now single. Make sure you treat her right." Carly explained before turning to Danny.

"Could you both do me another favor and not mention how you were saved? The last thing I need are ghost hunters trying to…"

"You got it little dude I will take this secret to my grave." Johnny replied before walking off.

"As for you ma'am…" Danny never got the chance to finish his sentence as Carly despite knowing he was a ghost attempted and succeed at wrapping her arms around him while surprised that she could jump into his arms and kissing him.

The icy chill she felt when she pressed her lips against his only made her crave more as she proceeded to slip her tongue into his mouth. Not one to deny such a beautiful woman or his hormones Danny eagerly kissed back much Carly's delight. By the time Carly released her savior's lips he despite being so heroic a few moments ago has a look on his face that said he hit the jackpot before putting her back down on the ground.

"I also promise to keep your secret, but I have to ask will I ever see you again?" Carly asked with a bit of longing in her voice.

"Hopefully not but you never know. Just keep that promise please." Danny replied before finally flying off while Carly watched him take off and let out a loving sigh.

'I think I am in love. I wonder if that groovy ghost has a girlfriend.' Were Carly's final thought before she picked up her bags and left the now empty mall.

Walker residence 5 PM

'I can't believe it my first day in the past and I am already wreaking the time stream. Who knows what those changes caused and how they will affect the future. I am going to have to speak with Clockwork about this sometime in the future.' Danny thought to himself as Maddie walked through the door.

"Stupid Pamela and those list of Groovy-list toadies! I swear if it wasn't for my the stupid principal and PTA forbidding me to use my skills they would be in a hospital now!" Maddie hissed causing Danny to raise an eyebrow.

However, upon looking at Maddie, and comparing her look to what she had on this morning, every part of her body that wasn't covered looked as though it went through 20 rounds of paint ball and lost. However what Danny took notice to the most was that Maddie wasn't wearing the same clothes she had on this morning but rather what appeared to be a black and purple cheerleading outfit that didn't leaving anything to the imagination. The black and purple top Maddie wore perfectly showed off her Large C cup bosom, and did nothing to hide her perfectly toned hourglass waist. The matching black and bottom bottom like her top showed off her flawless hips and equally well toned legs.

'Wow even with her face, hair, and hands covered in paint her in that cheerleading outfit makes Paulina look like Sam… What am I thinking why am I even comparing my mother looks to Paulina's? I shouldn't even be looking at her like that. She is my mom damn it!' Danny thought to himself before bring himself back to reality.

"Wait a minute, you are a 9th degree black belt in Ninjutsu, and you can't use it to defend yourself against bullies which is supposed to be the main purpose of martial arts?" Danny asked completely astonished.

Maddie now aware that she wasn't alone turned to Danny, and upon seeing what he was wearing couldn't help but feel her mood raise.

"Wow you truly have a groovy style now Danny. I especially love the DP medallion you have as well. Though I wish I could have been the one to help you pick out your outfit. So tell me how was your…"

"No Maddie… 'Man this is so cool' You had a bad day, and I want to hear about. I will tell you about mine after you tell me yours." Danny replied thinking about how cool it was to call his mother by her first name.

'He wants to know how my day went? No one has ever asked me that besides Alicia and daddy.' Maddie thought to herself before sitting next to Danny.

"It is like this. Everything started out normally and I was having a surprisingly good day. I came in first in track and field much to the dismay of Raven Lancer. I had a peaceful lunch period even though I was by myself, and I even was able to score the highest on my Chemistry test which was a bonus for me. It was just when I was on my way to leaving the school that it all started. Apparently Pamela, once again decided that messing with me would be a fun pass time so of course she got some of the toadies to open my locker, and fill it with paint and septic tank water bombs. The moment I opened it the spring loaded bombs launched at me covering me in this! Of course this was the moment that Pamela, and the rest of the Groovy-lists decided to come out and proceeded to point and laugh at me! That stupid bitch Pamela even admitted straight to my face that she was the one who ordered this to happen to me!" Maddie hissed in anger.

"So not cool. You didn't deserve this. But I have to ask if you are wearing that cheerleader outfit why didn't you go to take a shower to wash off the paint and septic tank water?" Danny asked with more concern.

"This cheerleading outfit isn't mine. It was given to me by one of the teachers since they have my measurements on file. As for why I couldn't use the showers that was simple. The real cheerleading squad was in there, and if I went in there I would have been torn to shreds due to not being able to defend myself." Maddie explained in a grim tone.

'And here I thought she was making the bullies get theirs when messing with her. I can truly feel your pain mom because it is the same for me back in my own time.' Danny thought to himself as he looked at his mother's face.

"That reminds me why can't you defend yourself? With all the skills you know I would figure you would be the last to go through this sort of thing." Danny asked earning a sad frown from Maddie.

"It used to be that way in the past. When someone would try to put their hands on me in a way I didn't like I would either put them in a lock, or kick the butts without issue. However, when I gave Pamela what she had coming, and a teacher saw it we were brought to the office. As it turns out Pamela and many of those other idiots I gave theirs were all in the Groovy-lists, and were the staffs favorite students so…"

"When they found out about what you did and that you were a high ranking black belt they used their power to make it so you couldn't use your skills with the threat of getting expelled?" Danny finished.

"Warm but worse than that. Thanks to those ass kissing teachers they went to the highest level of education and convince them that I am a dangerous weapon due to my 9th degree black belt status, and if there is so much as a hair out of place on any of those 'victims' as they call it I can go to jail and not even daddy would be able to help me." Maddie explained nearly on the verge of tears.

"The icing on the cake was when Pamela heard this. That was when she even had the gall to announce it to the entire student body which ended up turning me into a target!" Maddie finished striking a major nerve with Danny.

'Ugh mom knows exactly what I has going through because she has gone through it on an even worse level than me. But then again that is only because they don't know of my powers. If they did I would be forever hunted.' Danny replied before wrapping his arms around Maddie and pulling her into a hug.

Upon feeling Danny do this once again Maddie's mind went from sorrow to shock. This was the first time that a male outside of her father ever hugged her in a way that wasn't perverted. Despite the wet paint and septic tank water in her hair Danny rubbed the back of her head in a soothing way and said nothing but calming words to her.

'He is hugging me without trying something perverted. But why? I am a mess and I reek of septic tank water and paint.' Maddie asked herself as Danny continued his actions.

"Believe me when I say this to you, but I can totally relate to how you are feeling. I know what it is like to be bullied and not be able to anything about it. I also know that it isn't fair especially for you seeing as you only used your skills to defend yourself. Plus judging by the expression on your face this has been happening a lot hasn't it?" Danny asked only for Maddie's emotional damn to finally break and tears to begin flowing.

Not in the least phased in a negative way Danny continued to hug Maddie and say comforting words to her.

"That is it Maddie 'still so cool' let it all out. It isn't good to bottle up your feelings like this." Danny explained as Maddie still in Danny's embrace proceeded to cry her eyes out before hugging him back.

This continued on for 15 minutes until Maddie finally stopped crying and released her comforter. Despite having slightly swollen cheeks and his new outfit not having the smell of tear and septic tank water Maddie despite not wanting to admit it felt better than she did when she walked in.

"Feeling better now Maddie?" Danny asked getting a nod from his teenage mother. "Well you should get yourself a shower to get the septic tank water smell and paint off of you, and don't worry I will be going to the same school as you eventually so it won't be you against everyone anymore." Danny replied as Maddie walked upstairs.

'I will have to make the paint and water intangible later if the wash doesn't get it out. I will also need a shower to get rid of the smell that is on me. But at least I was able to make her feel better.' Danny thought to himself.

With Maddie

Maddie couldn't help but feel a bright smile grow on her face. While it was a tiny gesture of kindness Danny's single act of compassion did more in 15 minutes than her own father and sisters have done all her life.

'Maybe it is because unlike dad and Alicia he isn't related to me. Or maybe it is the fact that he is someone my age. Could it be that the spirits that I believe in actually granted my wish I on that hill to be my friend?' Maddie asked herself just before she discarded the cheerleading outfit she wore, grabbed a towel and proceeded to turn on the shower to get the paint off of her body.

Stage out

This ends the second new chapter that wasn't in the original. And for those who are maybe wondering no Carly isn't the major OC that is in the title. This character will be introduced later. The next chapter will be doing a week time skip and Danny will be joining Maddie in Casper high. Any thoughts comments concerns? Post them Viva PM or review. Have a happy Halloween.


	5. First day at Casper high 1974

I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. They are doing a life sentence to their original owners without the chance of parole. Enjoy part 5 of my only wish.

Walker household one week later

Walker frowned as the week time period before Danny went to school ended. While he was indeed happy that Danny would be going to school, it also meant that he wouldn't be around to prepare the meals he started getting used to eating, and would have to go back to eating the processed foods he and his daughters used to eat before. This was at least what he was thinking until he smelled the heavenly smell of what appeared to be pancakes, sausage, eggs, toast, freshly brewed coffee filled his noise. Putting on his trademark suit and Fedora Walker came downstairs to see a plate of food with a cup of coffee waiting for him where as Danny, Maddie, and Alicia were already downstairs eating.

'How the boy can cook and still have himself ready for school is beyond me…' Walker started before biting into his eggs 'but it seems that he can multitask at least. It seems like he has also bonded with my daughters Madeline especially.' Walker thought as he looked over towards his daughters and Danny.

This was true over the week Danny had lived under his roof whenever he walked in he would see Danny speaking with either Maddie or Alicia. With the later the two times he saw them speaking it was either about how her day was, or what did she truly like doing. For Alicia while she was truly the no taking shit type she felt like she found herself a pleasant conversation partner. However, with Maddie the times he witnessed it was far different.

While he missed the very first comfort scene a week prior, he did see the most recent one, and if it wasn't for the fact that he wasn't the source of her tears but help fix the problem he would have kicked the boy out no questions asked. But despite his not trusting Danny to be around his daughters he couldn't help but notice that his influence also had positive effects on both his daughters. For Maddie he noticed that his youngest seemed a lot happier as of late, and the loneliness that used to be in her eyes was gone. As for Alicia while still strongly independent in many ways didn't feel any shame in asking him to teach her how to cook. The end result of this was her learning how to make one dish for each course of the day. While not as good as Danny's she was happy that she could at least make these three things without screwing them up.

'Yeah he has been a good influence on my girls. I just hope it remains this way.' Walker thought as he poured some molasses on his pancakes and began to devour them without a second thought.

As soon as everyone was finished their food Danny proceeded to gather up the dishes and place them in the sink. He was about to start washing them when Walker coughed to get his attention.

"Washing dishes when it could very well make you late for school? That is against the rules." Walker replied before going to the sink. "I will wash the dishes when you have to go to school seeing as I have the luxury of not having a set time to be to work." Walker explained before Maddie took the young halfa's hand.

"Let's go Danny, daddy is right. You don't want to be late for your first day of high school." Maddie replied.

"Mr. Walker, what grade will I be put into?" Danny asked.

"Seeing as you are 16 they will be putting you in the grade you should be in which is 11th grade." Walker replied.

'That is right mom before all this happened mentioned that social promotion was happening a lot back in her days. At least I will still be in my correct grade. Hopefully I won't be treated as poorly as mom, or my own time period.' Danny thought as he, Alicia, and Maddie walked out the door towards Alicia's red Cadillac.

Casper high 15 minutes later

'Well here I go, my first day of 70's high school. Hopefully I don't make myself look like a fool in front of everyone.' Danny thought as he entered the school building with Maddie.

Upon the doors opening everyone turned their attention towards him and Maddie. As Danny began to walk down the hallway Maddie began explaining who was who within the school. The first person he turned his attention to was a blond haired blue eyed boy who judging by his build looked to be one of the jocks. He stood the impressive height of 6 foot 2, wore a glittering purple pimp suit with a matching purple hat with a feather in it and a pair of sparkling purple shoes. In his right hand he had a pimp cane that looked to be made of solid oak.

'Just so you know that is Michael Baxter. He thinks he is cool, but he gets the worst grades in the school. The only reason he gets any leeway is because he can either throw or make 7 touchdown passes each game so he gets favor from some of the staff due to making the school look good in sports. He is one of high ranking members of the Groovy-Lists.' Maddie whispered earning a frown from Danny.

'This guy sounds so much like Dash. I am guessing this guy is either his father or some other relative of his.' Danny thought as he set his eyes on the next person.

The next guy he saw was literally the spitting image of his best friend Tucker in the future. The only difference with him was that he wore a pair of blue bell-bottom pants with a matching blue jacket, and instead of having short hair he was sporting a massive Afro.

'That would be Damien Gray. Unlike Michael he isn't part of the Groovy-Lists. While he isn't my friend he is one of the few people who doesn't torment me or laugh at the Groovy-Lists pranks on me.' Maddie whispered as Danny continued to walk on.

'So that is what Valerie's dad look like as a teenager. With the way he looked I would have thought he was Tucker's father.' Danny thought to himself.

When Danny saw the next person if he was drinking anything he would have spit it out. The teen in had a full head of raven colored hair, a goatee, and green colored eyes. general was wearing red and white pair of pants, with a matching red and white jacket. He had a white shirt on that had a red C on it, and matching white shoes.

'Oh my god it is Mr. Lancer as a teenager, and from the way he is dressed he looks like a cheerleader... wait he did mention one time he used to be a cheerleader at Casper High in the 70's.' Danny thought before Maddie spoke once again.

'That is Raven Lancer, as you can tell he is a male cheerleader and one of the toadies of the Groovy-Lists. He is always trying to be part of the cool crowd, and to be honest if he wasn't such an ass kisser to those jerks my only complaint would be he is a sore loser. We complete in gym all the time, and every time I always come out ahead much to his dislike.' Maddie explained in a hushed tone.

'His name is Raven? That is a girls…'

"Hey there new guy. What is a groovy looking guy such as yourself doing hanging out with the school outcast and pariah?" An angelic female voice said that caused Maddie to narrow her eyes.

While the girl in general wasn't the hottest chick he had seen in this time period (That was reserved for Carly) This girl came a close second and for good reason. She had raven colored hair that went halfway past her ass and baby blue eyes that many a guy could get lost in. Like Zoey she wore a spaghetti strap disco ball style dress that hugged her D-cup bosom, and like Carly she had a perfect hourglass waist, and a very ample backside that all the guys couldn't help but stare at as her hips swayed as she walked.

'If Sam was here with me I know she wouldn't like this girl. She is a sexier version of Paulina. Though it seems that mom doesn't like her too much due to the look she is giving her.' Danny thought to himself.

"As you can guess this is my first day here, and since she knows the school better than me she is showing me around." Danny responded in a friendly tone.

"That is right Pauline, so do us a favor and go back into whatever hole you crawled out off!" Maddie hissed wanting Pauline gone ASAP.

Ignoring Maddie's hostile words Pauline turned her attention back to Danny and his attire which surprisingly earned her approval.

"I like your outfit. Let me guess you went to The Popular and got that outfit didn't you?" Pauline replied in a 'I know I am right tone.'

"Actually yeah I got it a week ago when I needed an upgrade to my attire. But how did you know?" Danny asked.

"When it comes to fashion I am the best there is in the school. But there is something that is confusing me. Why is a groovy guy such as yourself hanging around with someone who is anything but? She doesn't have the best reputation here and…"

"While I am happy someone as beautiful as you is concerned with my safety I know of her reputation, and I can deal with whatever fallout I receive for hanging out with Maddie." Danny explained earning a smile from the brown haired woman and a gasp of shock from everyone else.

"Well if you change your mind… no scratch that even if you do decide to hang out with that ghost believing girl there will be a spot in the Groovy-Lists open for you…"

"What the hell Pauline? Why are you inviting this guy to join when he outright rejected us for that loser?" A girl screech in total outrage.

The girl in general stood the height of 5 foot 4 had red hair in the same hairstyle of the redheaded girl from that show or mystery solvers with a pink hair ribbon, and had emerald green eyes. Unlike most of the other students the girl wasn't overly dress but rather wore a simple sleeveless pink top that more than covered her medium sized B cup bosom, and a pair of white pants that hugged her hips and well-toned legs well. Her footwear consisted of a pair of cute sandals that showed off her perfectly pedicured toes with sparkling pink nail polish.

"I have to agree with Pamela here, if he were to ditch the loser I can totally understand, but seeing as he is willing to even associate with her then he is just as much a loser as her!" Michael added before picking up Danny by his shirt. "However seeing as Pauline wants you to join us I am going to give you one chance to do the right thing. If you never associate with that loser ever again all will be forgiven, and you can join us. However, if you don't you are heading for not only a one way trip to locker central, but you can join her in the depths of torment your choice!" Michael explained in what was supposed to be an intimidating tone.

While it looked as though Pauline was going to say something to Michael Danny beat her to the punch.

"First off Maddie is not a loser! Second if this is how you treat potential members then you can count me out!" Danny said without the slightest hesitation once again shocking everyone there while striking a nerve with Pamela and Pauline but for different reasons.

'Wow he is willing to endure the pits of torment just to be by my side. To whatever spectral deity that caused him to drop in my life I thank you from the bottom of my heart.' Maddie said to herself smiling the biggest smile ever.

'I have to say I never thought I would have seen the day where someone would outright reject a spot in the Groovy-Lists. Especially for the school pariah. While I don't envy the torment he will get maybe I could convince him to be my friend as well. Besides what everyone says aside the only odd thing about Maddie is her belief in ghosts, and I certainly won't condemn her for it.' Damien thought to himself.

"You dare turn down your chance to join the Groovy-Lists in favor of that… that ghost loving freak? You just sealed your fate Chump!" Pamela hissed.

"She is right Chump! Now I hope you enjoy your visit to lockerville because that is where you are…" Michael never got the chance to finish his sentence as Danny with a tiny portion of his strength kicked Michael in his shin causing the pimp suit wearing jock to scream out in pain while dropping Danny.

Recovering quickly Michael now pissed picked up his pimp cane, and attempted to use it as a weapon against Danny. However, the speed and strength behind the attacks themselves were so laughable when compared to being like Ember, Skulker, and even Johnny 13. Seeing what appeared to be a slow moving cane coming at his head Danny effortlessly caught it with his hand, and held it with an iron grip much to the surprise of Michael.

'and to think 2 years ago this wouldn't be possible. Thank you genetics, content drills, and ghost powers for my growth spurt.' Danny thought while Michael continued to struggle trying to get back his cane.

True to Danny's chain of thought the years had been so much nicer to him in the terms of physical growth. The lack of height he was missing due to whatever reason vanished seeing as between 14 and 16 he grew 11 inches in height causing him to shoot up from four feet eleven to five feet ten. While he wasn't exactly ripped like Dash or Michael the year of ghost fighting gave him a lean frame that was mostly muscle which was all the more reason why Danny was surprised that his mother could carry him to her home without trouble.

"Let go of my cane loser!" Michael spat while still struggling to break it free while successfully bringing his mind back to reality.

Danny at this point complied with his request, and upon releasing it allowed Michael's own strength to send him to flying backwards into a trash can right before the contents of the can were launched into the air, and splattered on him much to the amusement of just about everyone else. Michael eyes narrowed into slits as everyone from the unpopular students, the school pariah and even Pauline herself laughing at the scene that took place.

"Come on Maddie, I need to get to the principal's office so I can get my class schedule. Could you escort me there?" Danny asked earning another smile from his teenage mother.

"I would be honored, but I have to say Pauline is right about one thing. You are truly a groovy guy not that I didn't know that already." Maddie replied before looping her arm around Danny's and walking to the principal's office.

'This has got to be the greatest day of my life. Danny not only choose me over the Groovy-Lists, but stood up for me once again. He even knocked two of my major tormentors down a peg or ten which is also a bonus in itself as well.' Maddie thought to herself.

"Danny you do realize what is going to happen right?" Maddie replied worried.

"Let me guess, I just made a new band of enemies who are going to put me through the same torment as you if not worse?" Danny replied getting a nod from Maddie. "It isn't nothing I didn't have to deal with on a regular basis at my old school. Besides I would rather be with a real friend than be surrounded by a ton of fake ones." Danny explained remembering exactly what Sam tried to beat into his head 2 years ago.

'If she had seen or heard this I know she would have been cheering proudly.' Danny thought to himself remembering his Goth friend.

'If what he is saying is true then he truly can relate to me due to going through the exact same thing as me. Maybe sometime in the future I can convince him to go ghost hunting with me or perhaps even more.' Maddie thought to herself never losing her smile.

Unknown to the duo a certain red eyed black haired girl witnessed the entire scene and even though he stood up for the school's biggest outcast she couldn't help but be impressed.

"Wow Danny not only defy the Groovy-Lists, but knocked one of them off their high horse, and even rejected the offer to join them. Unlike the Groovy-Lists he is actually a groovy guy. I will have to speak with him later and try to convince him to join our trio. Who knows? With any luck I can hook him up with my girlfriend Ember. She is truly in need of someone as loyal as him." Kitty said to herself before she walked off towards her first period class.

English class first period

Danny and Maddie each holding a pass from the principal walked into the class earning the attention of not only the teacher but several of the students as well. The teacher in general if Danny had to describe him was the total definition of a hippie. He had long flowing brown hair that touched his shoulders, wore a pair of round black shades, and had a rainbow style head band with a cannabis leaf on it. He wore a shirt that matched his head band not only in color but design, and a pair of blue pants that had several pics of him stitch in from what Danny assumed was Woodstock. For his footwear he wore a simple pair of sandals which surprisingly had a pair of feet that were so well taken care off that it would make several female models jealous.

"Welcome brother and sister… wait I don't think I seen you before. Maddie head to your seat, and as for you brother introduce yourself to the class." The teacher replied in a laid back tone.

"Hello everyone I am Danny Fenton. I am pleased to meet you all." Danny said awkwardly much to some of the other student's amusement.

"Nice to meet you brother Danny, take a seat next to sister Pauline so we can continue on The Raven from Edgar Allen Poe on page 152. By the way I am Mr. Rembe but you can call me Nialcm Rembe either one is cool." Nialcm said in a very chill tone.

Even if the young halfa wanted to protest it would have been impossible seeing as the seat next to her was the only available seat in the room. Taking the book that was on his desk Danny opened the book and upon getting towards the poem a grin appeared on his face.

'The Raven? Mr. Lancer had me read this poem so many times that I know it like the back of my hand. I was able to get my first sold A due to it. As one of the nameless students read the poem Danny's thoughts once again drifted towards the conversation he had with Clockwork after he rescued Carly and Johnny for the first time.

 _Flashback 1 week ago Dream realm_

 _"I am sorry for messing up the time stream by saving Carly and Johnny, but you must know that I couldn't just allow it to happen when I could have done something about it." Danny replied earning a nod from the master of time._

 _"Actually if you never came back to this time neither of them would have been met the other. The only reason those two met was because you were here." Clockwork explained._

 _"You mean that it is my fault that those two almost got two bullets in their…"_

 _"Even if you were there to make them meet you didn't tell Johnny to accept Carly's invitation, and you didn't tell Carly to try to switch boyfriends. So while you did indeed cause them to meet Johnny could have easily chosen to reject her offer and Carly could have chosen a lesbian to help her choose out sexy clothes as well. You didn't tell them to try and cheat on their lovers." Clockwork explained to his future apprentice._

 _"Besides you being here truly saved Carly's life. Had you never came here while her ticket wouldn't have been punched at that moment her boyfriend would have killed her three days ago when a guy posing as a pimp would have come on to her while her boyfriend was there. In other words you just gave her a second chance a life." Clockwork explained._

 _"What about what is happening in my original time? Do Sam and Tucker know I am gone, and what about mom? Does she remember any of what happened?" Danny asked concerned._

 _"Desiree put a block on your mom's memory so it she won't remember what happened for a while. As for you two best friends they know nothing of what was happening as of yet. Seeing as my bosses didn't give me an order to meddle with the time stream I won't do anything. However, seeing as this wish is the biggest issue I will continue to speak to you in your dreams at night." Clockwork explained._

 _"But what about when the time loop ends? Will you reset time to the way it was before any of this happened? Will I remember everything that happened, or will I have no memory of the events, and it would be as though it never happened?" Danny asked his mentor while he changed from his old man form, to his baby form._

 _"Like with your evil alternate self, you will remember everything even if I were to be reset back to the way it was. I won't hinder your growth as a person or hero because this trip will teach you some very valuable lessons good and bad." Clockwork started earning a breath of relief from his apprentice. "As for me changing back time when your lock expires the answer is **************" Clockwork answered only for Danny to vanish once again._

 _Unknown to the young halfa as soon as he vanished from the dream realm Clockwork in his own realm saw six new possibilities for the future due to him being brought to the past. As Clockwork looked each of them over he noticed not all of them were pleasant._

 _'While I know which future will come for my apprentice I wonder if he will have what it takes to handle it?' Clockwork thought himself before he saw another image of the future involving the future or rather the present for Danny._

End Flash back

"Brother Fenton, while I know that Edgar Allen Poe is dark and gloomy enough to put those of Groovy and far out taste to sleep, I'd would thank you to not to be a chump and take a nap in my class!" Niaclm replied causing mostly everyone with a few exceptions to laugh. "Now unless you want me to act like the man and give you detention I hope you have the answers to the following questions. What does the Raven represent in the story?"

As the first question was asked Michael, and Pamela couldn't help but snicker at what was to come.

'Now if he was one of the Groovy-Lists he would have gotten out of this punishment without a problem, but seeing as he had to go and defy the order he will get the book thrown at him.' Michael thought with a smile.

'That is what you get loser for standing by that ghost loving freak's side! Praise Niaclm Rebme for making the loser eat a slice of…"

"Mournful, never ending remembrance to a lost love." Danny answered without a second thought cutting off Pamela's thoughts and surprising Pauline as well as the rest of the class.

"What is going on in the poem?

"The story of a talking raven's mysterious visit to a distraught lover, tracing the man's slow fall into madness."

For the next 10 minutes Niaclm quizzed Danny on each question only for the young halfa to answer them without even trying. As this kept going on he thanked Mr. Lancer for getting him out of this issue, while both Pamela, and Michael cursed their luck while once again a certain red eyed girl smirked with glee.

'Beat up Michael without even trying and makes Niaclm Rebme look like a fool? He had me sold on the former but the later makes things even better.' Kitty thought to herself smiling as she continued to enjoy the show of Danny answering every question he was hit with.

No sooner did Danny answer the 12th question did the bell ring signaling the end of the first period.

"Well brothers, and sisters make sure you read the poem over the weekend because when Monday comes we will be having a test on it. As for you brother Danny don't think I won't be keeping my eye on you." Niaclm replied earning a frown from the young halfa.

'I get myself out of detention by using the knowledge of the book and now I am his favorite but not in a good way. Well that is one class down and now it is off to gym.' Danny thought before he walked out the classroom with Maddie by his side.

Across town in a studio

A certain red haired rock diva now clad in a pair of black pants with a gray belt, a matching pair of skull high heel platform boots, a one strapped shirt and one long sleeved glove on her right hand (AKA her normal attire in the show) practiced playing on her guitar while thinking of some lyrics for her next song.

Taking a small splash of green liquid that had an image of a fairy on it, Ember was about to start her next attempt when she heard her phone ring. Knowing that only two people actually had her personal number the rock diva answered the phone.

"Hey Ember. Sorry to disturb you from making your next big hit, but guess what? I found someone who is I believe is cool enough to join us." Kitty replied only for Ember to be unimpressed.

"What exactly did this person do that even warrants being able to join our group?" Ember asked still not sold.

"He put that idiot Michael Baxter in his place without even trying, he made Nialcm Rembe look like a fool, and from what I saw he even turned down the Groovy-Lists in our school knowing full well that he would be on the receiving end of their wrath just to stand by a friend." Kitty explained causing Ember to raise an eyebrow at the last part.

"Anyone can make a fool of Michael, that guy all brawn and not brains. As for Nialcm Rembe that isn't too hard either. Though I must say this guy was willing to stand by a friend even if it meant getting the Groovy-Lists wrath? Now that is something I actually find interesting. Who is the person, and who exactly did they stand by?" Ember asked.

"That is the thing the person they stood by was the biggest outcast in Casper high Maddie Walker. As for who the person is… well I won't spoil the surprise." Kitty said with in a giddy tone.

'Someone would stand by the side of Maddie Walker and endure the wrath of the Groovy-Lists? I myself would outrank them due to my status but whoever this guy is seems to be loyal to a fault which is something I haven't seen since Kitty herself.' Ember thought to herself.

"Just make sure you invite the guy to meet me and Johnny so we can give him the 'treatment'. If he passes then we will take them to the rave with us and have some fun. God I really need to unwind some before my next concert." Ember explained getting a nod from her girlfriend.

"I need to go now, Penny can only allow me to make personal calls to you but for so long. We will see you there and trust me Ember, you won't be disappointed." Kitty replied before hanging up the phone.

'I haven't seen Kitty this excited since she met that idiot Johnny. While for some odd reason he is cleaning up his act and I haven't caught him looking at another girl. I still don't trust that guy though. If this guy is as good as Kitty says maybe the two of us could have some fun at the rave.' Ember thought to herself before going back to practicing on her guitar.

Stage out

Most of this chapter was based off of the original chapter with a few changes made here and there. For those wondering why I had Danny stand up to Michael it was for two reasons. One unlike in his time no one other than Maddie, Alicia, and Walker have any sort of clue who he is as a person (Carly, Johnny, Kitty and Ember only know him by name for now) where as in the canon he is known as a wimpy kid who is a massive punching bag. So since he is a blank slate here if he were to show he could fight back and defend himself it wouldn't look out of the ordinary where as in the canon it would look weird. Second he doesn't have Sam telling him not to. While I get why she choose to do this her method of dealing with the bullies in my opinion wasn't a very good one. Especially if you are in a situation where you are damned no matter what you do. In other words unless a really hairy situation would happen Danny will be defending himself.

As for the other characters I introduced I plan on giving most of them the development they deserve and for those who don't know I introduced the major OC in the chapter. Any thoughts comments concerns? Send them to me viva Pm or Review.


	6. First day at Casper high 1974 part 2

I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. They are doing a life sentence to their original owners without the chance of parole. Enjoy part 6 of my only wish.

A Music studio in Amity 1 PM

After hanging up with her childhood friend Kitty, Ember went back to her studio and once again tried to come up with some lyrics for her newest smash hit. The previous song she cranked out a few months ago called 'I am your Dancing Flame' was such a hit that not only did the masses literally beg her for an encore 5 times in a row, but when it was time for her to go she had to get security to keep back the fans who couldn't take a hint.

'Yeah I haven't tasted success like that since my 3rd hit of "Phantom Rocker"' Ember thought to herself as she once again tried to come up with a new song only to growl in frustration.

"Damn it! I can't think of anything new as of late! Why am I all of a sudden having a nasty case of writer's block?" Ember hissed as she once again tried to think of someone only for her to draw another blank.

Ember was about to throw something in frustration when she thought about what she told Kitty and stopped herself.

'Clam down Ember, you have suffered blocks like this before, and the majority of the time it was because you were overly stressed and needed to unwind…' Before Ember could finish her thought her studio door flew open, and upon seeing the person on the other end felt her anger rise.

The person in general who entered looked to be in her early 20's. She was about 2 inches taller than Ember, had flaming red hair that went halfway down her back, and baby eyes that matched Danny's. Her attire consisted of a custom made blood red spaghetti strap dress that did nothing to hide her figure, a matching pair of blood red arm length gloves, and a matching set of blood red stiletto heels.

"I must say you have truly made something of yourself from the time you left my care 3 years ago baby sis. Though I guess I shouldn't be surprised seeing as talent, ambitions, and motivation runs strongly in our bloodline." The older looking version of Ember.

"I don't know why you came to my studio Rose, but you can take you happy hips back where they came from now! Or do I need to go mid-evil on your dipstick ass?" Ember hissed while glaring daggers at the older looking version of her self-named Rose.

Upon hearing Ember's cold tone towards her Rose couldn't help but frown. Seeing as it had been three years since she even had contact with her she would have thought that Ember would have been a little more excited to see her. Deciding to try a different approach Rose once again spoke with her younger looking version of herself.

"Is that anyway to talk to your older sister? Just because you got a little bit of success due to making a few songs, doesn't mean you can get all high and mighty with me! I was the one who was there for you even before you gained your friendship with Kitty. I was also the one who looked after you when mom choose her chump boyfriend over you, and threw you out on the streets!" Rose started only for Ember to roll her eyes.

"You also were the one who fucked my last boyfriend three years ago which resulted in our extremely nasty breakup! But let me guess? You came here to say you were sorry so you could get some money out of me due to your modeling career going bust?" Ember asked with her neon green eyed narrowed and fixed on her sister.

Ignoring Ember's comments Rose walked towards her younger sister and sat on her couch much to Ember's annoyance. However, before Rose could say anything another older female walked into her studio earning said female an even darker glare than what was given to Rose.

The woman in general while if not for being in her late 30's could have been easily mistaken for Rose's twin. Like the older Mclain sister she had long flowing red hair that went down her back, baby blue eyes and was the exact same height as Rose. The only thing that made it so you could tell them apart was the fact that instead of wearing a red dress she wore a pair of tight black jeans, and a lime green sleeveless tank top.

"Great just great. It is bad enough I am having writers block, but now I have the displeasure of seeing both Rose and her worthless mother Katella." Ember replied only for Katella to sigh.

"I see you are still bitter at me and your sister for what happened in the past. Well I came to say I was sorry and I want to get back into Rose's life as well as your life again Amber." Katella explained.

Upon hearing Katella's words Ember had use every ounce of restraint so she wouldn't attacker the oldest redhead in the room. In fact, she wanted nothing more than kick her ass until she was within an inch of her life. However, even she knew that murder or manslaughter if her mother died due to said beating would wreak her life and unlike the other two times it wouldn't be Rose or Katella's doing.

'Besides I won't give her the satisfaction of showing that bitch any emotion.' Ember said to herself.

"Amber died five years ago at the age of twelve when you kicked her out of your home to be with that chump son of a bitch." Ember said in the most deadpan voice she could muster. "Besides even if Amber was still alive she would sooner forgive Rose for how she wronged her than ever forgive you." Ember explained never losing her deadpan tone.

"You are still a minor Amber, Rock Diva or not, and…" Before Katella could finish her thought Ember had already gone to her phone and began to dial 9-1-1.

"Hello Amity Park police this is Ember Mclain. I have two intruders in my studio, and they refuse to leave. Could you send your best officers to pick them up for me please? What? They will be here in 10 minutes? Ok I will let them know this but if they can make it here faster I will give the officers who do handle this some front row tickets to my next concert." Ember replied before hanging up the phone.

Katella and Rose couldn't help but show their discontent with how cold Ember was towards them. However, at the same time both ladies knew they needed to leave. While Ember was indeed still a minor she was still loved by all of Amity including the police department and would sooner arrest her and Rose before listening to this fact.

As both Rose and Katella left her studio Ember while still pissed at the sight of these two felt her anger reduce from a AA volcanic eruption level to a violent whistling tea kettle boil. However, at the same time the very fact that those two would try to worm their ways back into her life was more than enough for Ember not to be able to concentrate on her music. Taking a look at the clock over in her studio Ember felt her mood lift slightly seeing as it was almost 1:30 PM which meant that her best friend would be getting dismissed from school due to her schedule.

'Kitty also mentioned there was the prospect of a possible new member that could join our circle of friends. Hopefully when they meet me they won't go instant fanboy or fangirl on me due to my teen idol status.' Ember thought to herself as she opened up her mini fridge and pulled out a can of Mountain Dew.

Casper high 1:30 PM Mess hall

Danny couldn't help but scratch his head at the way they made his schedule in this time. Normally you would have 8 - 10 classes back or rather forward in 2004 with lunch not being the last period of the day for anyone unless of course you were so far ahead that you didn't have a full set of classes. However, here in 1974 not only did he only have less classes than he did in his time, but he also had lunch as his last or rather 7th period of the day despite having a full schedule.

This meant that like in his time if he was one of those exception students he could easily walk out of the school just by flashing his school schedule and showing the person in charge that lunch which wasn't a class was his final period.

Deciding to go to his last period of the day despite not having to due to his schedule Danny walked into the lunch room, and upon taking everything in he noticed one thing. Other than a few design choices to fit the time period nothing truly changed.

'Though the smells of the food from this time certainly have improved from my time. Hopefully the food tastes as good as it smells.' Danny thought to himself as grabbed one of the mess hall trays, and walked to the lunch line.

As the lunch line moved he heard several students surprisingly thanking the head lunch lady in charge of making the food. Things like 'You are truly one of a kind,' or 'The school lunch period wouldn't be the same without you'. Upon finally getting to the spot where he would be served Danny had to do everything in his power hide his shock.

The person serving the food was a woman who looked to be in her mid 50's. She had quite a bit of meat on her bones, had noticeable wrinkles on her face, and a set of blue eyes. She wore a pink fish net cap over her slightly graying hair, a one piece pink short sleeve overalls with a white apron that like the overalls went down past her knees. On her hands she had a pair of yellow gloves and for her footwear was a pair of black shoes with white socks.

The icing on the cake for Danny though was when the woman spoke to him getting him out of his thoughts.

"Hello young man, what would you like for lunch today?" The Lunch Lady asked in the same sweet grandma sounding voice he remembered from his time. "We have my special recipe sloppy joe's and mud pies, a choice of 3 vegetable servings consisting over peas, corn, and mashed potato's with special gravy. And for dessert we have freshly made chocolate chip cookies, red velvet cake, and finally apple pie."

Hearing all his options, Danny deciding on the mud Pies, the mashed potato's with gravy, and a slice of red velvet cake. Hearing her young charge's order the Lunch Lady placed each item on his tray, however when it came to adding the gravy to the mashed potato's the Lunch lady did something that threw him for a loop. She placed the scooper into the Potatoes making them look like a dome volcano then poured the gravy in the center with the utmost care. Finding this slightly odd but not showing it on his face Danny walked off the line and proceeded to try and find a table.

'There is no mistaken it. That woman has to be the Lunch Lady ghost I first fought when Sam changed the school menu. The way she gave me the food and took care to style my mashed potato's and gravy like this is new. Though I shouldn't be surprised to find her alive and working here. She mentioned the menu was the same for 50 years when we first fought.' Danny thought to himself.

"Hey Danny, over here, I need to talk with you about something." Danny heard from what appeared to be the other side of the mess hall.

Looking in the direction he heard the voice Danny turned and was astonished to see a certain dreadlock wearing teen sitting by herself at a lunch table. Knowing that Maddie's lunch period wasn't the same as his, the young time traveling halfa saw no harm in going over to sit with leather wearing biker girl.

'I wonder what she wants to talk to me about? Hopefully it isn't about Johnny messing around or treating her like chopped liver again.' Danny thought to himself just as he walked towards Kitty's table and sat down.

"Didn't think I would see you again especially not here in Casper high." Danny replied as if speaking with the Kitty from his time.

"Well unlike my boyfriend who plays hooky from school, and my best friend who is living her dream so she doesn't need it, I plan on getting my high school diploma and going to college. This is my final year here, and if it weren't for me wanting to talk with you I would have left hours ago." Kitty explained calmly.

"So I am guessing that makes you a senior here. But I have to ask what classes do you have left that your schedule is so short, and where do you stay when you are done?" Danny asked.

"Just English, dance class, and social studies. Everything else I completed. As for where I usually go I either hang with Johnny, head over to either Penelope or 'Ember' home's." Kitty explained saying Ember's name in a hushed whisper. "That leads me to the other second reason I called you here. I have to say when I saw you stand up for the school outcast, as well as knock that arrogant Michael Baxter down a couple of pegs a lot of people including myself was impressed."

"It was nothing really Kitty, I would do the same for anyone I considered a friend. As for what I did to Michael lets just say I won't be keeping a low profile and letting people get away with messing with me or my friends like I did at my old school." Danny explained calmly.

'That and because I was worried about being labeled a freak due to having ghost powers, and I totally lacked the training outside of my powers to stand up for myself. Plus even when I did get the training the moment I would have done something different would have drawn unwanted attention. Here however, I have no such issues.' Danny thought to himself as he started to go to work the mud pies the lunch lady gave him.

The moment the food touched his taste buds he had felt he had died and gone to heaven. While he could hold his own in the kitchen due to be extreme circumstances, this mud pie managed to put everything he made to shame. This didn't go unnoticed by Kitty who like everyone else who first came here knew this was coming.

"I can tell by the look on your face that you like everyone else have fallen in love with Brenda's cooking. Well that is no surprise seeing as Brenda not only has the food we eat made fresh from scratch, but makes sure no one half asses when it comes down to it. Heck it has gotten to the point where she memorized what each student loves individually, and when she sees them she always works to match their personal taste. By the way when is your last period Danny?" Kitty asked she finished off her Sloppy Joe.

"Actually this is my last period. If it weren't for me wanting to make sure Maddie gets home safe without being harassed I would have went home without stopping here." Danny explained calmly.

"Well could you do me a favor and meet me by the phone booth where we first met a week ago after you get her home safely? I don't have any groovy male friends not including Johnny of course that I hang out with, and after meeting you a week ago and seeing how you handle yourself you would fit right in with us Danny." Kitty explained.

As Danny finished off the rest of his mud pies, and dug into his mashed potatoes, he couldn't help but piece together a lot of both his family's as well as several ghost's past's as he spent each day in the past.

'While I had a hunch the Lunch Lady or rather Brenda worked here in the past due to her mentioning the menu hadn't changed in over 50 years, I had no clue she was the one running the cafeteria or the amount of love she put into making the food. I also never would have suspected that Kitty and Johnny went to Casper high when they were alive, or that Kitty took pride in her studies. But my biggest surprises were both Walker and mom. I still can't believe Walker is my grandfather, and that Maddie can relate to me more than I ever knew. While I will…'

A penny for your thoughts Danny?" Kitty asked snapping the young halfa out of his thoughts.

"Sorry Kitty I was just thinking about everything that has gone on in my life so far, and what I am going to do next. As for meeting you where I first met you after I make sure Maddie get's home safely I don't see why not. You seem pretty cool if not a loner. By the way how has Johnny been doing? Is your girlfriend still getting on his case about 'that' issue?" Danny asked as he took a fork and bit into a piece of his red velvet cake.

"Surprisingly no. In fact I have seen a vast improvement in that area. Ever since that day he only has his eyes on me, and doesn't even bother to look at every attractive woman/girl he sees. Ember thinks it is just an act, but I believe he is being true blue to me finally. I don't know what happened to cause this but I am glad whatever it is that happened happened." Kitty explained earning a frown the halfa.

'I am guessing Johnny didn't say anything to her about what happened so I can't blame her for saying that. But still it shouldn't take a bullet almost going through your head to realize that.' Danny thought to himself as he finished his meal and wiped his mouth to get rid of any extra gravy me may have missed.

No sooner did Danny finish his meal did he hear the bell signaling the end of the day for him ring. Knowing Maddie would be leaving her class soon Danny took off, left the mess hall, and made his way to her class. As the young halfa walked towards her classroom he noticed several Groovy-list members one of with being Pamela hanging around Maddie's locker. Remembering the story she told him almost a week ago as well as his own personal experiences his gut told him something wasn't right and quickly decided to intervene. If he was correct and they indeed sabotaged her locker she wouldn't be the victim of the prank, and if he was wrong then at least he knew she would be safe for the time being. With this in mind Danny walked towards her locker.

"Excuse me, but Maddie asked me to get something out of her locker." Danny replied alerting the Groovy-list members of his presence.

The moment the Groovy-list students heard Danny's words as expected several of them had changing expressions. From some of them having looks of disappointment, to a certain redhead doing her best to not fume over this development. However, a certain purple suit wearing teen seemed to be more than happy with the change. But what threw Danny off the most was when he noticed Raven Lancer who was watching from a good distance change direction and walk off. Having all the information he needed Danny proceeded to put in the combination of the locker before opening the door. However, already having a clue of what was to come Danny moved his body in the same direction he pulled the locker door just in time to avoid the spring loaded balloons that came shooting out of the locker. Michael, Pamela, and a few of the other Groovy-lists however, weren't as lucky.

The first three balloons hit Michael causing him to get splattered from head to toe with a very foul smelling brown substance that would make anyone run for the hills but this wasn't the worst of it. The other two balloons that hit him were filled with pink oil based paint and like with the first balloon he was also cover from head to toe with it much to his displeasure.

The three Groovy-lists jocks outside of Michael were each hit with two balloons that contained liquefied rotten fish that would be more than enough to attract almost every type of fly due to their love of everything unsanitary. But out of all of the groovy-lists the one who got it worst of all was Pamela.

She was hit with the remaining six balloons that contained blended up rotten eggs, Septic tank water, Skunk sweat, and old urine. Not in the least pleased by this Pamela let out a loud ear piercing screech of disgust.

"Hey do you have any idea how much this outfit costed me?" Pamela hissed in anger.

"You think that is bad, my pimp suit is ruined thanks to this prank going bad!" Michael added with equal anger.

"Ugh this is beyond nasty, but at least with us we can get rid of the smell with a quick wash of our clothes." Said one of the other jocks before each of them ended up turning towards Danny.

Not phased by their cold glares Danny stood his ground. But before Danny could say anything a rowdy laughter started to fill the hallways, and got louder by the second. Pamela, Michael, and the others turned to see Maddie, Damien, Kitty, Pauline, and the rest of the student body standing in the hallways and needless to say the majority of them were laughing there asses off at their humiliation. Seeing that her locker was clear Maddie walked over towards Danny, grabbed the things she would need out of her locker, then took Danny's hand and attempted to walk away. But the 'victim's of said prank weren't finished yet.

"Do you really think you can get away with this loser? This is the second time you defied the order of the Groovy-lists! It is bad enough you humiliated me this morning when I was trying to be nice, however this takes the cake!" Michael spat with fury.

"Had you not booby trapped Maddie's locker in the attempt to humiliate her like you did last week as well as being gathered around it looking suspicious I wouldn't have been forced to turn your trap against you." Danny replied before scrunching up his face. "By the way you might want to get out of those clothes, and take a shower because you and the rest of your friends smell horrible." Danny replied calmly as he found the opening he needed and walked passed the group of fuming Groovy-lists.

As Maddie and Danny walked outside of the school the laughter could still be heard from the inside. As the laughter died down, and the remaining students in the hallway left a certain queen b walked towards the group and needless to say she wasn't pleased. The look of displeasure said everything and upon seeing it Pamela was the first to speak.

"I can see that you aren't in the least pleased with what happened, and that is understandable. But don't worry Pauline, we will avenge the honor of the Groovy-lists…"

"Didn't I give specific orders to both you and Michael not to mess with the new kid?" Pauline replied in a very nasty tone shocking them to the core.

"But Pauline, we weren't messing with him we were going after that loser Maddie like we always have!" Pamela continued only to flinch due to the glare Pauline was giving them.

Unknown to the other members of the group Pauline due to having a few periods with Danny alone had did her best to try and do damage control for the group in the attempt to have him join them, and now thanks to the prank they pulled not only were their looks messed up, but they wreaked all of her hard work.

"Why do you give a damn about that loser joining us anyways? We are the grooviest of the groovy. The elite of the elites and we run this school. We don't need that loser joining us especially seeing as he wants to hang around with a loser like Maddie! In fact with the way she is clinging to him I am willing to bet the only reason he is standing by her is because she puts out for him and now he is hooked on her!" Michael explained bitterly.

"You know that actually makes…"

"Shut up both of you! All of you disobeyed a direct order from me and all of my hard work has gone down the drain! Remember what I told you and the rest of the other Groovy-list members what happens to those who disobey the higher ups to act on your own?" Pauline asked.

"When the muscle starts thinking it is the brains, then it would be time to amputate?" One of the nameless jocks said with a frown on his face.

"I am glad at least one of you was paying attention to what I said. However, since I am feeling in a generous mood I will forgive all of you this one time. However, should you feel the need to do it again, you are out of the Groovy-lists for good. DO. I. MAKE. MYSELF. CLEAR?" Pauline said in a sickly sweet tone earning more flinches as well as nods from the five Groovy-lists. "Now do yourselves a favor and get out of those clothes and cleaned up. You reek of something nasty!"

As the other Groovy-lists heeded her command and left a certain male cheerleader walked towards Pauline.

"Thank you for informing me of this disobedience. I have a new job for you Raven. Seeing as the members of the group don't want to follow the rules I want you to follow them when I can't, and if you see or hear something like this again make sure to let me know of it. Serve me well enough and I promise you when the next spot in the Groovy-lists opens up I will make sure you are the next person who is in understand?" Pauline replied earning a smile from Raven.

"Your will is my command my queen. I promise I won't fail you." Raven replied before he walked off with a smile on his face as he walked off.

Stage out

Sorry for the lack of update on this one especially seeing as I was cranking the chapters out weekly originally, but as I mentioned before I wanted to add some character development to my characters which the first version of this story totally lacked for the most part. Add that along with the all powerful writers block and you will have some issues. Any thoughts comments concerns? Send them to me Viva PM or leave them in your reviews.


	7. Encouragement, the treatment and a date?

I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. They are doing a life sentence to their original owners without the chance of parole. Enjoy part 7 of My only wish.

Walker Residence

Alicia just finished taking the lasagna she made out of the oven. Seeing that the cheese on top was perfectly melted this time around, and the smell that came from the meal she had a similar scent to that of Danny's Alicia couldn't help but smile. This was due to her last 4 attempts of making one coming out not as good as she would have liked. Placing the hot metal case the lasagna was in on a counter Alicia proceeded to wash the items she used. Fifteen minutes into washing the dishes however, she heard the front door open and to her surprise heard a degree of laughter coming from her sister of all people. Deciding to see what could have her in such a good mood Alicia as quietly as she could walked toward the kitchen opening. Where she saw Maddie, and their newest resident Danny chatting away.

"I still can't believe you opened my locker and sprang their own trap on them Danny! The looks on their faces when they got that taste of long overdo Karma was the highlight of the day. The only thing that made it better was when that bitch Pamela got hit all over with those balloons that were originally met for me." Maddie explained never losing her smile.

"Well to be honest those losers got a long deserved taste of their own medicine. You never deserved to be their whipping dog and the way Pamela and those idiots exploited the school board's decision wasn't cool." Danny explained.

'Besides even though you didn't become the next Sidney Poindexter in my time there is no grantee it won't happen due to me being here. So for that sake I must it stays that way. Come to think of it I wonder if he is still trapped in that alternate dimension of his?' Danny thought to himself before continuing his conversation with Maddie.

As Alicia continued to listen to their conversation her opinion of Danny went up a couple of notches. Not only had he shown her how to make a few meals in the past week, but here he is already making her younger sister smile and laugh something that she hadn't seen since before high school started.

'But then again ever since we convinced dad to let him stay things have been looking up for all of us. We are not only eating and cooking better like when mom was still around, but him being here as done wonders for Maddie's outlook. He has done in a few days what me and dad couldn't in months. Lucky for him I am not the jealous type.' Alicia thought before coming out towards her sister and nephew.

"Well if that isn't a sight for sour eyes. I can't remember the last time I have seen you smiling and happy after coming home from school."Alicia replied.

"If you had seen what happened in school today could can totally understand why. For once I actually had someone not only by my side, but someone who was willing to put those idiot Groovy-Lists especially that bitch Pamela in her place! I am almost sad that today is a Friday." Maddie chirped.

'With the way they act in the future, and if what I saw last week was any indication I don't blame her for feeling that way in this time, and mom in my time wishing she had someone to be her friend that would understand her.' Danny thought to himself. 'Well seeing as I am stuck in this time until I fast forward to my own I might as well make the best of this wish Desiree twisted up. Hopefully I don't do too much damage to the time stream just for…'

As Danny was lost within his thoughts he failed to notice Maddie had finished speaking with her sister and began to direct her attention back towards him. As she started to speak to the now lost in his own thoughts Danny and failed to get a response out of him the teenager version of his mother didn't take to kindly to it. While Maddie didn't have too many friends to begin with thanks to what was happening to her in school one of things that ticked her off was when the people she considered to be close to her or at least friends ignored her. Deciding to put a stop to this once and for all Maddie slammed her hand on the wooden table hard enough to get his attention but not so hard as to shatter it.

"Hello earth to Danny, did you hear a single word I was saying to you?!" Maddie asked with an annoyed look on her face.

"Sorry Maddie but I didn't. I was thinking about how not to long ago I was in somewhat similar shoes as you. Could you please repeat what you were saying?" Danny asked hoping his explanation was good enough to get him off the hook.

"Seeing as this is the first time you have done this I will let it slide. However, for the near future know that one of the things I hate is for those I consider my friends to ignore me when I am speaking with them." Maddie explained before her expression softened.

'I shouldn't be surprised that mom not considers me her friend. Well unless something beyond my control says otherwise it shall remain that way.' Danny thought to himself.

"What I had asked you was what is it you want to do when you become an adult? For me I want to become a scientist so I can not only learn and discover new things, but to also prove that ghosts do in fact exist as well as prove my haters wrong." Maddie replied passionately earn a look from Alicia that only Danny saw and surprisingly a smile from Danny.

'While I can't tell her the full truth for obvious reasons I can still give her a push in the right direction… not that she would have needed it anyways.' Danny thought to himself before speaking.

"Well if that is what you want to do Maddie then go for it. In fact I believe that when you are older you will become one of the leading ghost experts that is known to the world if not the top expert. As for me, my dream is to become an astronaut and hopefully travel to other planets like my idol Neil Armstrong." Danny explained sharing his dreams.

Hearing her son's kind words Maddie couldn't help but feel her spirits rise. No one not even her father and sister said such things about her dream. While they did humor her at times, Maddie wasn't so dense as to believe they actually believed in ghosts. But seeing as she knew they still meant well for her she let the disbelief slide.

"Do you really think that I will not only make my dream a reality, but be the leading expert in the area?" Maddie asked with hope in her voice.

"No Maddie I don't think you will make your dream a reality... I know you will make it a reality. I mean look at what you accomplished so far. You gained your 9th degree black belt in Ninjutsu something that normally would take decades to accomplish in less than a dozen years. That right there shows you have not only have the skill but the extremely high levels of determination needed to achieve your goals. When you learned that you had been forced to be the school's punching bag due to those cowardly Groovy-lists taking advantage of the staff on top decision did roll over and quit like a chump, or did you despite having some moments of weakness keep pushing on despite all this?" Danny asked only for Alicia to answer.

"You better believe my baby sister pushed on! She is a strong, beautiful, and independent woman just like myself. All the Walker women are, and no matter what the challenge we never give up until we succeed. My first good looking and edible meal is proof of this." Alicia replied joining in showing off the meal Danny thought her how to make.

"Exactly, and if you have the determination to get a 9th degree black-belt at the age of 15, the will to push on despite everything thrown at you no matter how unfair, and the smarts that have you scoring the extremely high grades, than I know you can certainly find a way to make your dream of proving ghosts exist as well as becoming the leading expert in this come true. You just got to believe in yourself and don't listen to anyone who tells you otherwise." Danny finished turning off the encouragement for the moment.

'According to my sister when my evil self came to the past to make sure it stayed the same he mentioned that our parents were the world's leading ghost experts and even with the rest of the competition in my time this was true. Meaning even without me being by her side as a friend she would succeed. So a nice helping of positive encouragement to help keep her motivated won't hurt any. I mean what is the worst that could happen? She fails because I was keeping her from feeling down?' Danny thought laughing internally to himself.

Having finished what he needed to say Danny remembering the appointment he had with Kitty got up and proceeded to walk to the front door. Not going unnoticed by Alicia or Maddie the former called out to him.

"Danny were are you going? You still haven't had dinner yet, and I just finished making it." Alicia replied.

"If you just finished making it it is going to need to cool for at least an hour. As for where I am heading, I am going to the mall. One of the people who helped me pick out my clothes last week goes to my school and asked me to meet them there." Danny explained before heading to the door. "Seeing as Walker gave me the home number, I will call here when I am done seeing as that is one of the rules he mentioned to me."

"Don't forget to be back before 1 Am seeing as that is the curfew for weekends. See you later Danny." Alicia replied as the watched her nephew leave out the door.

'Well it is now or never...'

"Danny wait there is something I want to give you before you go." Maddie replied before walking up to Danny and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Not that I didn't enjoy getting kissed by a beautiful girl..." Danny started choosing his opening words carefully. "but I have to ask why exactly did you kiss me?"

"For being my hero today Danny. I mean you have always been there for me since me and Alicia convinced daddy to let you stay, but today you really came through. I know I said it before but thank you." Maddie replied smiling before Danny walked out the door.

'Wow not even Sam would do something like that when I was there for her but then again Sam and Maddie are two different people.' Danny thought to himself before walking out the door.

Amity park mall 30 minutes later

"So where is our new victi… I mean member? We have been waiting for the past 15 minutes!" Johnny replied getting more impatient.

"I can't believe I am saying this Kitty, but I am actually agreeing with Johnny for once. After having to deal with that bitch Rose and her mother Katella I am not only in the mood to unwind, but also to give our victim… I mean our newest potential member my specialty treatment." Ember added causing Kitty to frown.

"While the treatment is something that is normal for all potential members, please don't go overboard with it Ember." Kitty replied voicing concern.

This didn't sit well with either Ember or Johnny with the former wondering just why she would worry about the new person, and the later thinking something far darker. However, before either of them could voice their concerns a certain halfa made it towards the trio much to both Ember's and Johnny's surprise.

"Danny it is about time you got here. I thought for a moment you wouldn't come." Kitty replied.

'She thinks this dipstick is member material? Before he even met us he looked like he feel into a garbage dumper and lost with the clothes he was wearing.' Ember thought to herself.

'Why him? While he did do me a solid the other day before that incident happened he still doesn't look or even fit the part of being with us. But with the way Kitten speaks of him...' Johnny thought to himself.

"It is that kid from the other day. Why is he here? Don't tell me he is the guy who you want to join our group Kitten." Johnny replied with a tone of disappointment.

"One again I have to agree with Johnny. I mean before we even met him he looked like an out of place teen who was destined to be an even bigger pariah than Maddie became before I blew up. I seriously doubt he could handle the 'treatment'." Ember explained.

Confused and wonder what Ember and Johnny were talking about Danny decided to do what any normal thinking person would.

"Kitty what are Ember, and Johnny talking about? What is this 'treatment' they are talking about, and why would I need to handle it?" Danny asked clueless once again. "I thought you wanted me to come out here because you were lacking male friends to talk to." Danny explained earning a frown from Ember, and a glare from Johnny.

"Male friends? Kitty? Are you…"

"Cool it Johnny, Kitty loves you and doesn't desire me in anyway. When we were in school today besides the Lunch lady's cooking, she couldn't stop talking about how things improved between the two of you, or how wonderful you have been to her." Danny explained only for Johnny not to buy it.

"You are just covering for her runt! I will teach you to try and steal my girl! Time for round one of Johnny's brand of the treatment!" Johnny hissed as he threw a haymaker at Danny.

Not even the least bit concerned about getting hit with the punch Danny easily sidestepped the attack causing Johnny to hit nothing but air. Seeing that his attack missed, Johnny tired once again to hit Danny with another sloppy haymaker only for him to once again sidestep to avoid it.

"Calm… down… Johnny, I… don't want… to hurt you… over a… misunderstanding!" Danny replied as he continued to dodged Johnny's attacks.

"Hold… still so… I can… hit you!" Johnny replied not in the least interested while throwing punches left and right.

As Danny continued to dodge Johnny's attacks due to his personal experience with fighting and ghost hunting both Ember and Kitty had different reactions. The later while somewhat upset that her Johnny was struggling to even land a single blow she couldn't help but smile somewhat at Danny's evasion skills.

'Most likely due to him not wanting to actually hurt Johnny. But at the same time I hope he doesn't think too badly of me and will still join us after this. Ember needs someone who is as loyal to her as Danny is to the school pariah. Maybe then she will forget about her stupid ex.' Kitty thought as she continued to watch the Johnny's version of the treatment'.

Ember on the other hand while somewhat impressed with Danny's evasion skills wasn't overall impressed with the fight.

'This is the same guy who put that idiot Michael Baxter in his place, while turning down the groovy-lists? The way Kitty explained everything I was hoping he would have like Michael put Johnny in his place and make him look like a fool because I seriously don't buy the whole reforming act. Knowing him he still is messing with other women while he has a good one by his side. He better hope that said reforming act isn't one and he is truly being faithful because I swear if I find out otherwise…' Ember never got the chance to finish her thought as she along with Kitty watched as Johnny threw yet another punch only for Danny to grab his hand and put him into one of the locks his mother (in the future) showed him.

"If you don't let me go right now, I swear I will… AHHH!" Johnny screamed in pain as Danny applied a little bit of pressure.

"Will you stop trying to attack me over a misunderstanding, and listen to reason?" Danny asked the still struggling Johnny.

Feeling the pressure in both the literal and figurative area Johnny as much as he wish he didn't relented and waved the white flag (not literal) of surrender. As soon as Danny let go of Johnny Kitty ran up to him and examined the area where Danny applied the pressure.

"Johnny are you ok? He didn't hurt your wrist too badly did he?" Kitty asked as voicing her concern.

"I will live and my wrist should be fine in a few hours. But ugh I never felt so humiliated in my life. I couldn't even land a single punch on him." Johnny replied in a dejected tone before turning to Danny. "But on another note little dude while I wish I had at least landed a blow on you I have to say you passed my part of the 'Treatment'.

"You should have seen what he did to Michael as well as how many people were around when he did it. You were lucky it was just me and Ember who saw this vs Michael having the entire school see it." Kitty explained trying to make Johnny feel better.

"Plus as I said before I wasn't trying to steal your girlfriend. I mean sure Kitty from what I have seen is a great girl, but her heart belongs to you Johnny. Don't lose her by doing something stupid." Danny added before turning to Kitty. "Kitty, I would like to know what is the real reason you ask me here? It is now obvious that you don't want me here as a male friend to speak with so please tell me what is the story." Danny asked in a firm tone.

"It is like this. Like the Groovy-lists to a degree me, Ember, and Johnny are also looking for new members to join our group. People who have certain qualities and you my friend showed all those qualities in spaces. The loyalty you displayed to Maddie Walker our school's social pariah was the first thing that put you on the radar with me. However, when you not only knocked that chump Michael Baxter down a couple of pegs, flat out rejected admission into the Groovy-lists despite knowing the consequences, and the way you made our English teacher look like a fool further pushed the thought my mind. But the icing on the case was when you turned that prank set up for Maddie against him. I only wish I could have recorded it because that prank reversal was far out!" Kitty explained.

As Kitty took a moment to catch her breath from all the talking she had done Ember decided to take over for her.

"Not only that but, as you heard Johnny mentioned before you passed his part of the 'treatment' with flying colors. While I wished it would have been more flashy and brutal on your end, the way you humiliated Johnny without even trying was still amusing to watch. Though I would have much rather done my version of the treatment which would have been a less violent intro into our group." Ember explained to the young halfa.

As Danny took in everything that Kitty, and Ember were explaining to him several things were on his mind. The first being 'What the heck did he get himself into?' While he knew he could easily get away from them due to his abilities a part of him was still curious about the three of them. While he already knew some things about the trio due to his time in his present and their future, he still knew very little about them outside of that. Other than the fact that Kitty went to high school and wanted to graduate, and that Ember was actually a Rockstar before she died he knew nothing else.

"Now Danny, before we let you in there is just one thing you need to do. You need to drop Maddie like the chump she is. Our group doesn't associate with…"

"Never going to happen. In fact if that is the final test for me to be in your group than you can count me out!" Danny replied without a second thought.

"Are you sure Danny? This is the chance of a…"

"I said never going to happen! She is part of the package that is me, so if you want to reject her, you are rejecting me as well!" Danny replied in a final answer kind of tone.

'Kitty wasn't lying about how loyal he was to the school Pariah, I wonder if it is because he truly cares about her, or she is putting out for him and he is hooked. But just to be sure…'

"I will ask you one more time are you sure that is your final answer? Cause you might not know this but if you think the Groovy-lists are bad with reputation destroying trust me when I say this I am worse. While they hold the entire Casper High in the palm of their hand I have this town in mine. One word from me and the rest of the town would turn on you in a heartbeat and rejecting us could put me in that kind of mood. You could be at the top of the food chain in the Groovy-lists and they will drop you like a bad habit, or better yet you could be employed at a job where your own family owns the business and they will fire you due to this. Trust me because I have seen it. So are you absolutely sure staying with Maddie is worth what could possibly happen to you?" Ember asked explaining the kind of power she had over the town.

'Wouldn't be the first time I had the entire town against me so…'

"Still never going to happen Ember. I would sooner stay by Maddie's side and be the town Pariah while knowing she has my back, than join your group at the cost of throwing her back to the wolves. Now if you excuse me I need to get going and prepare for the worst just in case you decide to make my life a living hell." Danny said as he turned around and began to walking away from the group.

'Wow he just learned that I am 100 times worse than the Groovy-lists, could totally crush him like a grape due to my influence in this town, and he still sticks Casper High's pariah instead of saving himself. Anyone else would have jumped at the chance to joining us especially if it meant getting special treatment from Amity's Park's teen idol. Either he see's through my version of the 'treatment' doesn't give a rat ass about me or my reputation, or possibly both.' Ember thought as a smile appeared on her face.

"Kitty wasn't kidding when she said you were loyal to the school Pariah." Ember replied.

Hearing Ember's words Danny stopped and turned around.

"I have my reasons and nothing you can say or do will make me change my mind." Danny replied while turning back around and walking further away from the group.

Before Danny could get out of their sight however, Ember caught up to him and blocked his path.

"Get out of my way Ember…"

"Not until I say one last thing baby pop."

"And what is that?"

"Congrats on passing my part of the treatment." Ember said throwing Danny for a loop.

"Say what now?"

"You unlike the most of the other chumps Johnny or Kitty brought pass my 'treatment' challenge. While Johnny's part of the treatment was to ensure no wimps who can't fight get in, mine was to ensure only those with strong ties of loyalty get in, and anyone who is willing to abandon someone be it a friend, or family member due being part of a cool group, or something bad will happen to them if they don't does not have place with us." Ember explained with conviction.

'Wow by the tone of her voice she is taking this very personally. I never knew Ember was so big on loyalty and if I had to guess something in her past shaped her to feel this way.' Danny thought to himself as Kitty walked up to him.

"You are extremely big on loyalty aren't you Ember?" Danny said out loud earning a smile from the redheaded rocker.

"You got that right baby pop, and it seems from what Kitty mentioned to me as well as your answer to me you are the same, and it is because of this that I have no problem letting you into our circle Baby pop." Ember replied before turning to Johnny.

"I have no problem with him joining just so long as he doesn't try to steal my girlfriend." Johnny added earning a frown from both Danny and Kitty.

"You idiot! Get it through that greasy haired head of yours She/I love/love's you!" Danny and Kitty said in sync earning a snicker for Ember and a look of embarrassment from both Danny and Kitty respectively.

"Ok that never happened." Danny replied still embarrassed.

"You got that right, but on my note I have one thing to say Danny. Like Ember and Johnny I would have no problem with you joining us under normal circumstances seeing as the two of them would opt to give you their treatment tests seeing as I was the one who suggested you. However, the person who recommends can also choose to throw their version of the treatment challenge, and I am now choosing to do just that." Kitty said throwing Ember and Johnny for a loop.

"Kitty this isn't like you. Normally it would be me or Johnny opting to do something like that…"

"I know it is unusual for me, but I still feel my part of the treatment is needed to see if he is truly the groovy guy I believe he is…" Kitty started with a smile.

'Ok Danny this challenge should not only cement what I already feel, but should also help the group as a whole.' Kitty thought to herself.

"Remember that rave you mentioned we were heading to tonight? Well Danny for you to become one of us you need to come with us to rave, and show a certain someone who needs to unwind big time a good time." Kitty explained earning a smirk from Johnny and a sigh from Ember.

'Kitty really? Why are you trying to play matchmaker with every guy that has potential to make it in the group? Does she not think I can find my own dates?' Ember thought to herself annoyed.

'My treatment challenge from her is a date with Ember? If this were my time I could never see this happening. While I can could possibly see myself with Kitty if she wasn't on and off with Johnny, and Dora as long as I don't piss her off, Ember and me would work about as well me and Spectra.' Danny thought to himself.

"While I normally wouldn't mind doing that I honestly don't think it would be a good idea. Remember I am the kid who lives with Walker, and while I am no snitch I am under his roof and under his rules. If I were to break one he would come looking for me, and if he were to find the rave…" Danny replied hoping the rest would click.

"While I see your point Danny, what are the chances that a chump like Walker would find out about the rave and bust us? 1 and a million that is what. Besides we are only young once, and we need to enjoy our youth while it lasts." Kitty explained.

"Kitten is right little dude. Besides you are going to have the hottest sensation that hit Amity as your date. While you would have to keep it on the low, how many guys can actually say they had a date with teen sensation Ember Mclain? I mean seriously what is the worst that could happen?" Johnny added earning a frown from the young halfa.

'Oh I can think of quite a few things Johnny but I won't say them out loud.' Danny thought to himself.

Unknown to the trio a certain male cheerleader was watching and listening to the entire exchange that was happening. Raven who had originally just finished shopping for some cheer leading equipment noticed Danny's fight with Johnny. At first he was going just leave it alone since it wasn't his business until he overheard the line about it being part of the 'treatment' for getting into their group. Knowing that Pauline for whatever reason was interested in him and that him joining another group that hated the one she was in would ruin her chances Raven took his tape recorder, and had it set up to record the entire conversation. After hearing everything as well as recording everything first hand on his own Raven had the biggest grin on his face.

'Pauline while she wanted me to spy on the other Groovy-lists members below her should also reward me as well for finding out this tidbit of information for her. I don't know why she is interested in having that Groovy-list rejecting chump join but if I can help her get what she wants then maybe she will be grateful enough to give me what I want.' Raven thought as he heard the last of the conversation and turned off his recorder.

Back with Danny, Johnny, Kitty, and Ember 5 minutes later

"So it is settled then. Meet us at the highest point in Amity at 8 PM. Me, Ember, and Kitty will be waiting to pick you up there. Plus since you don't have your own motorcycle you will have to ride with Ember up there. Oh and before we go, make sure you wear that dark colored outfit we got you last week. It would not only fit the image we project, but it will help you fit in at the rave tonight as well as help you pass the final part of the 'treatment'." Kitty replied earning a sigh from Ember.

"I so can't wait until the rave happens tonight. After what happened earlier today with those two bitches, I really do need to have some fun and unwind. Oh and Kitty try not to have too much fun tonight. I don't want to have to ride the two of you home due to you getting plastered like last time!" Ember added before the four of them walked towards the entrance of the mall.

'While I never rode a motorcycle before, I have seen Kitty and Johnny ride together.' Danny thought until he remembered how they were when he saw then riding together. 'Every time I seen them together Kitty had her arms around Johnny's waist. Not a big deal for them seeing as they are dating but does that mean I will have to hold Ember like that?' Danny asked himself.

"May I ask who is going to be riding with who?" Danny asked trying to play it close to the vest.

"Are you death kid? Kitten will be riding with me seeing as she is 'My' girl, and you unless you have your own motorcycle or can ride one will be sharing with Ember. What the matter little dude? Never held a girl by the waist while riding a motorcycle before?" Johnny asked in a teasing tone.

"Actually I never rode a motorcycle before so I can honestly say no." Danny asked honestly.

"Well don't worry about a thing Baby pop, I am as good a rider as Johnny is, and as long as you don't try anything while we are going there you shouldn't have any problems with me." Ember added as the trio walked out of the mall.

As soon as the coast was clear Raven came out of his phone booth. Making sure he had the information he thought he had Raven made sure to play back what he got, and upon hearing it all smiled.

'I got to get this to Pauline right away. My spot in the Groovy-lists may very well depend on it.' Raven thought as he left the went to the opposite side of the mall and made his exit that way.

Stage out

Sorry for the lack of update with this one but with my new job I tend to have less time to work on my stories these days. While I still remember the basic layout for this story which means I am not making this one up as I go to a degree adding and fleshing out the original story is what is adding to the update times. As I mentioned before just about every character be they from the show or an OC (with maybe one or two exceptions) I intended to flesh out and give some development to. Any thoughts comments concerns? If so voice them in a PM or in your reviews. Oh and before I forget happy Friday the 13th everyone.


	8. Open hearts and did that just happen?

I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. They are doing a life sentence to their original creators without the chance of parole. Enjoy part 8 of my only wish.

Amity Park highest point

As Danny looked down on the town of Amity from his view point he knew one thing for certain. Amity be he in the 70's or his own time the view of his home town wasn't any less magnificent.

'And without all the ghost attacks I can enjoy the view even more.' Danny thought to himself as he enjoyed the gentle breeze that blew.

As Danny continued to enjoy the view he was completely oblivious to the other party that was there. A certain brown haired blue eyed woman was also watching the view not to far from him. Like Danny she also enjoying the view of Amity while relaxing after a day of working hard. However, she was also taking in the sight of the city for another purpose. As Carly looked down at the city she unlike Danny took notice to the company that was a few feet away from her and upon looking at Danny could help but think of her savior from a few days ago.

'They look so alike him and my savior. Change his black hair to white and give him a pair of green contacts and he would be the spitting image of my icy lipped love.' Carly thought to herself in a dreamy tone.

"Are you looking down at Amity to forget as well?" Carly asked getting the attention of the young half ghost teen. "People usually come up here for 3 reasons. To spend time with a girl/boyfriend, to enjoy the view of the city, or to forget a painful experience." Carly explained.

Upon finding out he wasn't alone Danny turned and upon looking at her felt as though he was back in his own era. This was due to Carly instead of wearing something that looked straight out of the 70's had on a simple white shirt, a pair of tight blue pants, and a pair of white and blue sandals. While taking in her appearance however, he also took in the look of sadness on her face.

'She has the same expression that my sister wore when she had a nasty break up with someone, and the same expression Sam had on her face when…'

"While I know I am a groovy looking woman, it is very rude to stare." Carly replied breaking Danny out of his thoughts.

"Sorry about that." Danny apologized. "I don't mean to pry or anything but did something horrible happen to you in the distant past or recently that you want to forget?" Danny asked earning a sad nod from Carly.

As Carly explained the entire situation to Danny, the young halfa couldn't help but feel somewhat bad for her. This was due to the same guy who tried to kill both her and Johnny according to her was already cheating on her with someone else.

'However…' Danny thought before speaking.

"While I do feel bad for you Carly the moment you saw that he was cheating on you, that was when you should have either confronted him about it from the start, or just dump him then and there." Danny explained earning a sigh from Carly.

"I actually did confront him about it, but he of course denied everything saying that she was an old childhood friend who was actually close to him like that. But even if that was true which it wasn't he should have had at least enough respect for me to explain he had a girlfriend who wasn't cool with that sort of thing." Carly started. "As for leaving him I actually tried doing it in the form of saying it to him. But when I told him that he would get really violent in the form of either punch holes in the wall, or like what happened to me week ago point his gun to my head and threaten me." Carly replied earning a frown from Danny.

'I already know the answer to this question but…'

"If he threatened to kill you if you ever left him, how are you still alive and well… at least physically anyway?" Danny asked earning a sad smile from Carly.

"I was saved by a very groovy person. Despite it being a very dangerous situation he risked everything to save me, and for that I am very thankful. I just wish I could have gotten his name and thanked him more than just giving him a thank you kiss." Carly explained in a half sad half dreamy tone.

"How exactly did he save you?"

"I would tell you, but I promised him I wouldn't tell anyone how he did it." Carly answered in a half bubbly half sad tone.

This didn't go unnoticed by Danny who while thankful she was keeping the promise she made with him couldn't stand to see the expression on her face. However, at the same time he knew better than to cross that line…

'Well at least without good reason anyways but that sad expression I see on her face isn't something new.' Danny thought to himself.

"Your savior if he were here right now wouldn't want you to dwell on stuff that makes you unhappy. If I were a betting man I am willing to bet he or she would want you to use this second chance to make yourself truly happy… at least that is what I would want if it were me who rescued you from something so horrible." Danny explained earning yet another sad smile from Carly.

"I guess you are right. Besides that thank you kiss I gave him I will treasure for the rest of my life. I will never forget the extremely icy chill I felt when I locked lips with him." Carly said in a longing tone. "I know we just met…"

"Danny. Danny Fenton." Danny replied in the middle of Carly's sentence.

"I know we just met Danny, but I have to ask do you have a deceased relative, or a love interest of your own? Oh and before you ask the name is Carly Anderson." Carly added finally introducing herself to Danny.

Unknown to Carly both of her questions brought back some painful memories. With one of the questions he had no intention of answer due to not wanting to relive the events that caused it. However, with the other question he decided to go with the advice of his mother and psychologist gave him some time ago. After a moment to collect his thought Danny decided to at least about one of them.

"To your first question yes, but I really don't to go into detail about it." Danny explained in a somewhat pained tone that didn't go unnoticed by Carly. "As for your second one I used to, but not anymore." Danny answered once again in the same pained tone.

"What was she like Danny? Did you truly love her, how did the two of you get together, and what caused you to break up?" Carly asked earning a sad smile from Danny.

"Did I love her… No I didn't love her, but I did truly like her. When I first met her she was a loner, who did everything she could to rebel against the norm. At one point I even thought she was the coolest female I ever met, and there were several times I tried asking her out. Whenever she wanted something and anything stood in her way she would take the bull by the horns and use everything she had to get what she wanted." Danny started with the same sad smile Carly had prior. "However, at first when I tried asking her out she let me down gently telling me that she didn't feel the same way about me as I did her. But as time passed and certain things changed she eventually came around and began to like me the same way I liked her." Danny explained.

"So this was when the two of you finally got together?" Carly asked only for Danny to shake his head.

"No because at the time I was completely clueless to how she felt about me, and she for the longest period of time would never admit her romantic feelings to me. For months we danced around this subject due to me being clueless and her as well as the rest of the town leaving me in the dark until one day she came right out and confessed how she felt and asked me out. Back then I thought that was the best day of my life seeing as I was finally together with the girl I wanted since middle school." Danny continued earning an aw from Carly.

"That sound so sweet Danny, but I have to ask what caused the two of you to break up?" Carly asked.

"Like myself and anyone else out there Carly, my ex girlfriend had her quirks and flaws. I knew about them even before I got with her, but I figured with time and us dating we could help either other grow out of them. The problem was that like before we were dating unless something really extreme happened she would rarely listen to me or anyone that would tell her about them. Every time we had a misunderstanding she would either overact and storm off without even giving me a chance to explain myself whether or not I was in the wrong, or when I got my point out in the open it would end up causing us to have a nasty fight. Then there was massive trust and jealously issues on her end. Every time anyone from a moderately attractive woman to one that could be considered a goddess spoke with me she would always get on my case about it unless it was my cousin, sister, or mother." Danny explained not daring to go into it fully.

"So how long did the two of you last before you or she called it off?" Carly asked curious.

"We lasted almost two years Carly. After a bit of taking with her grandmother, I could understand seeing as she had issues with her own parents who were always trying to control her, and while she did have a beauty of her own compared to most of the girls I met her looks paled in comparison to theirs. However, I at least figured that my words of comfort as well as my easy going attitude and actions would prove that I would never cheat on her with anyone else no matter what, but sadly this wasn't the case. For months I tried talking with her about this in the hopes that she would open up her eyes and something would change for the better, but it wasn't the case. Eventually it got to the point where I just couldn't take it anymore, and decided to throw in the towel. So one day when me and her were sitting together at a table I took her aside from the masses and decided to break things off gently between the two of us." Danny explained in a grim tone.

"From the sound of your voice I am guessing she didn't take it too well." Carly replied.

Danny snorted in response to Carly's not in the least surprising guess.

"That would be the understatement of the year. Not only did she go off on me like a grenade with it's pin pulled, but the commotion on her end gained the attention of all our peers. Needless to say when she was done going off on me everyone who hated and despised her heard it so they decided to rub salt on the wound by mocking and ridiculing her. So needless to say after all that she told me she was so hurt and embarrassed that she screamed at me that she never wanted to speak or see me again before running off. At first I thought all she needed was some time to cool down and hopefully we could still be friends, but since then she has been making it her business to avoid me. I know it has been only two months since we broke up but since that day not a moment has gone by in my mind where I haven't ask myself did I do the right thing?" Danny finished feeling a wave of doubt.

Hearing Danny's tale Carly couldn't help but see that Danny despite being the one to end their relationship not only really liked said girl and was really hoping it would work out with her. Seeing that her question brought out several painful memories Carly decided to put her own personal feelings with her own horrible relationship aside, closed the gap between the two of them and gave the young halfa a hug.

While the pain and sorrow Danny felt due to bringing up old memories was still there the sudden embrace from the older woman for the moment snapped him out of said feelings. Feeling his hormones starting to take effect Danny began channeling his cyrokinetic energy slightly to keep himself calm.

"Believe me when I say this I know what it is like to hurt after being in a long relationship. However, you can't keep beating yourself up over it not working Danny. You did everything in your power to make it work, and you even gave it more than enough time but in the end it just didn't work out. As for being friends again with the girl you used to date I am sorry, but it seems until she comes to her senses and decides to speak with you about it, there isn't anything you can do." Carly explained earning a sad smile from Danny.

'As much as I hate to admit it she is right. If me and Sam are meant to pick up the pieces and fix our friendship she has to be the one to come to me. Though with the way things are if I am truly stuck here then that could take 32 years. When I get a free moment I am going to have to speak to clockwork about this.' Danny thought to himself as he began to hug back.

"I know you are in pain as well over your bad break up, but you should also take the same advice you gave me. I assume you did everything you could have before you went down the attempting to cheat route, and while I would never wish it would come to what happened to end such a bad relationship you now have a second chance to find your soul mate thanks to your rescuer." Danny replied.

"Do you really think that I will find the person meant for me?" Carly asked feeling her own insecurities coming back out.

Feeling his hero nature come out once again Danny gave her a positive response.

"Carly you are a beautiful and very attractive woman who if I had to guess have an inner beauty that matches your outer beauty. I am sure that you will have no problem finding the right person for you and when you do he or she will shower you with so much happiness and warmth that none of your past relationships will matter. You never know the very person you could be looking for might very well be under your nose." Danny explained before releasing Carly from his embrace.

"If I didn't know any better I would say you are trying to make me see you as a potential new boyfriend not that I could blame you. I mean when you first saw me you couldn't keep your eyes off of me, and who wouldn't want to get with a beauty such as myself?" Carly replied in a mischievous tone while winking at the young halfa.

"Don't you think it is a little too early for you to be trying to find yourself a new boyfriend? I mean if neither of us was on the rebound from previous bad break ups but…" Before Danny could finish his sentence Carly quickly closed the gap between the two of them decided to put his lips to better use.

The kiss was so sudden Danny didn't even have time to react to it before Carly pulled her lips back and once again smiled. However the smile on her face wasn't mischievous but rather a normal smile for her.

"That was for making me feel better after everything that had happened and sharing your story with me." Carly replied before walking over to the other side of the hill to where she had a motorcycle parked.

Carly's motorcycle had a similar design to Johnny's however there were a few key differences. Unlike Johnny's bike it didn't sport a gray and silver body color scheme but rather had a red and black body scheme that alternated on different parts of the bike. Like Johnny's bike Carly to had her own personal insignia on the bike but instead of it being a green 13 surrounded by a black circle Carly's had her name in the center in black with a pink heart surrounding it on both sides.

"Would you like a ride back into town Danny? I know from experience that even on a motorcycle the ride back will at least be 25 minutes." Carly asked.

"Thanks but no thanks Carly. I have never even rode on a motorcycle before let alone being the passenger on one." Danny replied.

"Suit yourself, but I hope I do get to see you again." Carly answered before revving up her bike and riding down the hill.

As she rode down the hill and was about 15 feet away Carly couldn't help but smile once again. Not only did she feel better after hearing Danny's words but she felt as though she could once again take on the world.

'Who knows maybe I might luck out and run into the one who saved me again. I can never forget that icy chill I got when I made out with him that day… but then again even though it was brief when I kissed Danny I felt the same icy chill.' Carly thought to herself as she rode down the hill feeling the wind in her long silky hair.

Walker residence 15 minutes later

'I still can't believe that went into such detail answering Carly's second question. Though at the same time though it did feel nice getting it off my chest.' Danny thought to himself as he opened the door and walked in.

However as he walked into the house he could hear some music that he not only didn't recognize, but also the sound of the last person he would have expected to be singing it. Upon heading into the kitchen the image Danny took in was truly the last thing he had ever expected to see. There he was Walker the man who he knew as the enforcer of the rules singing to what he assumed was a song to this time period while surprisingly trying his best to keep the tears while doing so.

" **(1) To think that only yesterday. I was cheerful bright and gay. Looking forward to who wouldn't do the role I was about to play. But as if to knock me down, reality came around and without so much as a mere touch cut me into little pieces leaving me to doubt talk about god and his mercy. For it he really does exist why did he desert me? In my hour of need I am truly am indeed alone again naturally**." Walker sang no longer letting the tears stop while not even knowing that Danny was there watching him.

As Walker continued to sing the seemingly sad song two things ran through Danny's mind. The first was that Walker despite being a hardened cop in this time and warden in his time could surprisingly due karaoke well. The second was that after remembering what he heard he found he could relate to what Walker was singing as well. But before he could think about it any further a soft and slender hand touch Danny's shoulder.

Snapping him out of this thoughts Danny turned around to see that it was Maddie who had touched his shoulder. He was about to say something when Maddie placed her finger to his lips and silently shook her head. After whispering for him to be quiet she took his hand and tiptoed as silently as possible with him up the stairs until they were out of hearing range of her father. Eventually Maddie got him up to her room and upon closing and locking the door Maddie let go of the breath she was holding.

"You couldn't have possibly known this seeing as you never seen it, but whenever daddy is downstairs singing that song it is best that you don't disturb him. It is his way of grieving the lost of mom. It has been 2 years since mom passed away. While me and Alicia miss her dearly we still remember and treasure our time with her fondly. Daddy on the other hand despite putting up a tough front out of all of us is the one who is in the most pain." Maddie explained.

"I have to ask Maddie, was it because of your mother's death that Walker became extremely obsessed over the rules?" Danny asked.

"He as already a man who believed in rules when mom was alive. But when she died he went even harder with them. In fact if it hasn't been for me and Alicia telling ourselves that it was his way of change since mom died we might have lost it sometime ago." Maddie explained before a small smile appeared on her face. "Me and Alicia are planning on going bowling at the bowling alley tonight so daddy can be alone to do his personal form of grieving. Would like to come with us?" Maddie asked smiling her best.

Danny at this moment actually considered the idea of going bowling with his teenage mom and younger aunt. The fact of the matter was he did have a 150 average which was considered good for someone his age, and it would also give him some time to learn more about his family. However, before he could say yes he remembered he already had a previous engagement for the night. While not comfortable with the idea he was already invited to come to a party with Johnny, Kitty, and Ember first and seeing as he did give his word he would come and remembering what happened the last time he tried to break an engagement like that Danny knew what he had to do.

"I am sorry Maddie, but as much as I would love to go bowling with you I was invited to a party and agreed to go already. It would be very rude of me to cancel at the last minute." Danny answered only for Maddie to grab his hand as he was about to leave.

"Just promise me that you won't do anything that will cause you to get kicked out or thrown in jail. I don't want to lose the first friend I ever had." Maddie replied in a pleading tone before letting go of Danny's hand.

"Ok I promise I won't do anything stupid. Oh and I promise the next time you have something like this I will be there with you." Danny replied before walking down the stairs and leaving out the back way.

Amity park's lover's peak 7:55

"I still can't believe I let you talk me into this Kitty. I mean sure he is loyal, can hold his own in a fight, and is a much better candidate to join us than the last 5 Johnny suggested, but that doesn't mean he needs to be my date!" Ember spat earning a finger wag from Kitty.

"You know the rules Ember, the person who brings the person in if they feel it is needed can evoke their treatment if they feel it is needed and believe me for this situation I feel it is indeed needed." Kitty replied earning a nod from Johnny.

"Kitten is right, especially seeing as the last time we went to a rave you were a major wet blanket in the form of cockblocking me and kitten the entire night. Besides for all you know the little dude could very well be what the doctor ordered for you to not only unwind but he might end up…"

"Can it Johnny, you already said why you agree with Kitty and…"

"Quiet Ember, your date is coming right now." Kitty replied cutting off Ember much to her annoyance.

As Danny came up the hill to meet the trio he could help but feel nervous. This as he mentioned before would be his first time riding a motorcycle even if he was indeed only the passenger. While he did watch Johnny and Kitty from his time ride together a few times and knew that Johnny was an experienced motorcyclist he had no clue about how well Ember herself could ride. In fact the only thing he ever remembered her riding was her guitar like it was a surf board.

'I just hope she can ride her bike as well as her ghost self can surf on her guitar.' Danny thought to himself as he finally reached Ember, Kitty, and Johnny.

"Well look who decided to show up, cutting it a little close aren't you?" Johnny replied with a charming for him smile.

"Of course he would show up. I mean do you know how many people would kill to be in his shoes right now… Oh come on don't be like that Ember, with the level of loyalty he displayed a few hours ago I know a connection will happen between the two of you." Kitty replied before turning to Danny. "Unless of course the reason you are so loyal to Maddie is because you are more than just friends..."

"Maddie isn't my girlfriend, and at the moment I am single." Danny quickly blurted before covering his mouth earning a grin from Kitty.

"If you three are done talking I would like to get going before it is too late!" Johnny spat earning an eye roll from Ember, a frown from Danny, and a sigh from Kitty.

Hearing her boyfriend's words Kitty climbed onto Johnny's bike and like all the times he saw when the two of them rode together wrapped her arms around Johnny's waist much to pleasure of the young biker. Upon taking a look at his bike Danny came to the conclusion that the bike he saw Johnny ride on had to be linked to him just like his bad luck shadow in the future. This was due to his ride sporting the exact same look now that he would come to see 30 years later when he first met him.

'Ok Fenton just take a seat on Ember's bike place your hands around her waist and just enjoy the ride. It isn't like you haven't done harder things within your 16 years of life.' Danny thought to himself trying to calm himself down as he took a seat on Ember's bike.

"Ok dipstick, I am giving your one and only warning. If I feel your hands go anywhere besides around my waist those hands will become my personal property do I make myself clear?" Ember hissed earning a nod from the young halfa as he carefully placed his arms around her waist.

The moment Danny did this was the moment Ember revved up her bike and in less than 5 seconds both she and Johnny speed down the hill towards their destination. As the trio and young halfa sped down the hill and onto the open road Danny couldn't help but notice how different it felt to be speeding somewhere. Sure it was nowhere near his top speed of over 100 miles per hour via flight, but unlike with that this time he had no real control and while a bit scary due to all the possible things that could happen the new kind of rush he felt from moving at the speed he was going got him right there.

'Plus I always enjoyed feeling the wind in my hair whenever I moved this fast. But still where are they taking me?' Danny thought to himself before deciding to voice his thoughts.

"Hey Ember, I hope you don't mind me asking, but where exactly are we going?" Danny asked still holding onto Ember's waist.

However, before Ember could answer Kitty who was parallel to him due to how close Johnny and Ember were riding answered.

"We are going to a groovy late night party Danny! We go to these all the time, and this will be no different… Well no different in the sense for us. I am guessing despite everything I have seen you have never been to a party before." Kitty asked earning a frown from the young halfa.

As much as he hated to admit it Kitty had somewhat of a point. While he could say she was wrong in the sense that he never been to a party before, the majority of the time he was invited to said parties Sam wouldn't allow it due to them being mostly ran by the A-lists.

'Though after being used to give an invite to my ghost half, as well as not being informed of the dress code for the soul purpose of making me look stupid I honestly don't blame her plus thanks to Clockwork showing me those alternate time lines when I asked I have to admit she saved me a lot of trouble most of the time.' Danny thought to himself only to be broken from his thoughts via Kitty's voice.

"You never answered my question Danny please tell me you have at least been invited to a party before." Kitty replied hoping she didn't set Ember up for a slight failure.

It was at this moment that Johnny decided to enter the conversation but at the same time never turned his head due to keeping his eyes on the road they were now on.

"Of course he hasn't been to a party before. I mean look at how he was dressed before we did out fixer upper on him. With threads like what he was wearing there was no way any self respecting person would invite him to a party!" Johnny said not even holding back his laughs.

"As much as I hate to agree with Johnny he does have a point dipstick. You were looking like you came out of a different time era with the way you were dressed and no offense but even the biggest of chumps had better looks than what you were originally wearing!" Ember added earning a frown from Danny.

"I will have you know I have been invited to plenty of parties in my time…"

"Sorry kid but birthday parties especially your's birthday parties don't count!" Johnny replied cutting off Danny.

"Ha ha very funny Johnny! But I was talking about the parties at my school where the popular kids would invite me to their parties, and I even got invited to a party hosted by the Queen B of my school herself!" Danny replied trying to save face.

"Pfft, yeah right, even if all that was true, I am willing to bet that you either got invited because they were forced to invite you due to them trying to impress someone they liked, or because they had another agenda that somehow was linked to you." Johnny replied earning a ping of hurt from Danny.

'Damn is Johnny psychic or something? There is no way he could have guessed that accurately.' Danny thought while not trying to hide the expression on his face.

Fortunately for Danny Johnny couldn't see the expression on his face when he voiced his thoughts. Unfortunately for Danny however, Kitty due to also being the passenger like him saw it and couldn't help but feel sorry for him. After feeling Johnny bike coming to a stop due to a red light Kitty once again spoke.

"Even if what Johnny said was accurate, this time around you aren't been used or exploited for personal gain…"

"You don't call forcing him to be the date of someone he barely knows just so he can get into our group using him for an ulterior motive? In fact If I remember correctly, the main reason you and Johnny are siding with each other is so you can have some alone time at this party!" Ember replied in an annoyed tone while not holding anything back.

While Ember normally wasn't in the art of scaring off potential members in their group, the truth of the matter was she really didn't want this date to happen. So when she learned that the only real reason he was truly invited to most of the parties he went to was because of bad reasons it gave her an idea for a way out.

'I mean what better way to get rid of the dipstick if he learns that the reason why he is coming to this party is because he is being used as a way to keep me occupied so I won't 'cock-block' her and Johnny?' Ember thought to herself.

This didn't go unnoticed by Kitty who while upset with Ember due to blurting the ulterior motives out was also outright dismissing Danny while trying to get rid of a potential member in one fell swoop. However before she could voice not only her disappointment, but her annoyance with her best friend for doing what she did the light turned green and just like before the two motorcycles took off at high speed. Trying to salvage the situation that had just happened while in turn getting a little bit of payback Kitty turned to Danny and once again voiced her thoughts.

"Don't listen to her Danny, when I saw you totally defy those chump Groovy-lists, your loyalty to the school pariah, and the way you made our English teacher who favorite sport is to make students look like fools I knew you were more than cool enough to be one of us. Plus I truly do feel that you would make a good match for Ember despite how badly she is trying to get rid of you. She needs a groovy guy who will not only be loyal to her, but won't use her for just her body and fame." Kitty replied only to get a deadpan look from Danny.

"But that still doesn't change the fact that you were also hoping for this so you could have some alone time with Johnny either." Danny replied in a nearly deadpan tone.

"That as well, but still that doesn't mean the two of you can't have a good time together regardless." Kitty persisted.

While Danny knew there was some possibilities to what Kitty's was saying he like Ember didn't want to do this either but for very different reasons. The first being due to what he just learned from Johnny and Ember themselves. Even if Kitty did truly mean well and wanted the two of them to hit it off, the fact of the matter was she wasn't truly honest with him either. The reality of it all was that at best she wanted them to hook up for some alone time with her boyfriend and at worst it was to keep Ember busy just for her benefit. But even if this wasn't the case, there was still reason number two which was he still wasn't over his break up with his last girlfriend either. Despite the words of Carly his emotions were still somewhat tied on said failed relationship. However at the same time this also gave him an idea on how to possibly get out of this mess.

As Johnny and Ember pulled off the main street onto a narrow road that was going up a hill with guard railed to prevent drivers from falling over Danny decided to once again confide in someone else about his last relationship.

"Kitty there is something I need to tell you as well. While I did agree to coming out here to this party as Ember's date in the hopes of joining your group a good part of me isn't really ready to be dating anyone yet." Danny started earning a raised eyebrow from Ember, and a frown from both Johnny and Kitty.

"What is the problem little dude? You have been set up with the hottest rock Diva ever as your date! Why not just forget about…"

"Shut up Johnny before I completely change my mind about tonight!" Kitty hissed causing Johnny to clam up.

Contrary to popular belief while Kitty does love Johnny and care about Ember's happiness she was also a massive sucker for romance, and romantic issues. So hearing Danny bring up something like this now he now had her full attention.

"Ignore my idiot greasy haired boyfriend Danny. So tell me why aren't you ready to date Ember let alone anyone yet?" Kitty asked in the most sincere tone he had ever heard her speak.

Deciding that this could be his only way out while not losing his chance to get to know them better Danny once again told the painful story of his relationship with his ex girlfriend and the break up. While Johnny who also heard the story rolled his eyes due to how sappy it was, Kitty and surprisingly Ember as well felt their hearts go out for him even if for different reasons. By the time the young halfa finished his tale for the second time, Kitty had to do everything in her power not to shed tears for him while Ember herself was beginning to have second thoughts about her previous decision. But before either of them could speak Johnny once again beat them to the punch and voiced his thoughts which were anything but nice.

"Ugh if I wanted a front row seat to that crappy new soap opera The Young And Restless I would have…" Even though he didn't couldn't see it Johnny somehow knew that Kitty was glaring at the back of his head so to avoid further scorn he decided it would be wise to keep the rest of his thoughts to himself and just focus on the ride.

"Danny while what happened to you was truly bogus, the best medicine for a broken heart is to pick up the pieces, and move on to someone new. If you keep dwelling on what could have been with your ex then you might miss something that could truly be magical for…" Before Kitty could finish her sentence a loud horn could be heard honking.

Turning their eyes to the sound Kitty and Danny watched in horror as a massive 18 wheeler semi truck came down the very same path the four of them were riding up. What made this worse was not only wasn't supposed to be there due to it's massive size taking up both sides of the road making it impossible for people to pass it, but with the speed that both Johnny and Ember were moving it was almost impossible for them to stop in time to go back down.

"This is truly bogus man! Why the fuck this did this idiot come down this road knowing he isn't supposed to do so? God damn it we are too young to die!" Johnny whined like a scared child.

"What are you talking about? Can't we stop and…"

"No baby-pop we are going too fast for that! And even if we were to jump off our bikes and somehow make it out of range of that truck we would fall to our deaths as well!" Ember replied as the honking and the bright lights of the truck got louder and brighter. "Oh shut up dumb ass you are taking both sides of the road with your stupid truck where do you want us to go!" Ember spat while taking one of her hands off her handle bars and to give the driver the middle finger.

"You know what? Fuck this shit! Ember if we are going to die here and now lets do it without regret." Johnny replied surprisingly with a smile on his face.

Coming to terms with that was about to happen and feeling a lot of remorse in her heart Kitty turned to the young halfa and spoke what she was feeling.

"Danny I am so sorry for bringing you with us here. Now not only will you be losing your life, but now your best friend will be alone again as well." Kitty replied before turning to Johnny and Ember. "Ember crank up the speed. If we are going to die we are going to do our best to take the chump who shouldn't be on this narrow road… Danny what are you doing?" Kitty asked as she saw Danny removing his right hand from Ember's waist and extending it out.

Danny however had other plans. While he knew doing this would cause massive issues down the line, he unlike the others wasn't about to accept a visit from the angel of death just as yet. While the worst that could truly happen if he did this was his secret getting discovered, not only did losing a secret pale in comparison to Johnny, Ember and Kitty losing their lives along with him losing the other half of his, but he also be as Kitty mentioned leaving Maddie alone which was the whole reason why he was hear to begin with. So with the opinions weighted Danny decided to put his plan into action.

"Take my hand Kitty. I mean if we are going to die at least let's do it linked to one another in an insane faction. A this point what do we have to lose!" Danny screamed hoping Kitty would agree with him.

Already accepting her fate and figuring 'what the hell?' Kitty reached out with her left hand and grabbed Danny's hand just before they were literally seconds away from smashing into the 18 wheeler. Feeling Kitty's hand within his grasp Danny at the literal last millisecond made them all intangible j to phase through the giant truck.

'Forgive me for doing this Clockwork, but it was either this or let us all die, and there was no way I could let the later happen even if it costs me my secret.' Danny thought as the two of them continued to go through the truck.

Eventually the four of them made it completely through the massive 18 wheeler, and upon Johnny and Ember seeing this while not feeling a great deal of pain caused the two of them to hit the breaks causing them come to a complete stop on the road. Take a look at themselves and at first thinking they were dead both Ember and Johnny pinched themselves to see test said theory. However, upon them feeling pain the former was in for the first time in a while was in complete shock while the later was experiencing De-ja-vu all over again.

'I am still alive. But how is that possible? We ran into that truck… and I know I wasn't dreaming either since I felt the pain from pinching myself.' Ember thought to herself still puzzled.

Johnny however, having been through something like this was able to put together a much better theory than his flaming haired rock diva counterpart.

'If I had to guess the ghost kid who saved me and Carly from her ex saved us yet again. That is the only logical explanation I can come up with for us still being alive. I don't know why you choose to save me again along with my friends but I thank you from the bottom of my heart.' Johnny thought to himself happy to be alive still.

Kitty however being the smartest of the group had the best clue as to what happened. Unlike Johnny and Ember who were riding their bikes up front and couldn't see what was going on behind them Kitty could and upon seeing Danny grab her hand she noticed his facial expression when from worry to one of that of a person who was trying to focus or concentrate on some sort of power like in one of the cartoons she used to watch. With this in mind Kitty once again turned to Danny and decided to voice her thoughts.

"We are alive because of you aren't we Danny?" Kitty stated rather than asked.

"I have no clue what you are talking about Kitty, I am just as surprised as everyone else here that we…"

"Don't try and pull that bullshit on me Danny, I am not stupid. I saw the way your expression was right after you took my hand when we were just about to be hit. You looked like you focusing or concentrating on something, and from what just happened it is obvious that it was to phase us through that truck. Why else would you ask to take my hand?" Kitty pressed earning a sigh from Danny.

"I guess there is no hiding it now." Danny said in an almost hushed whisper.

"Hide what? Are you telling us there is more to you than meets the eye?" Johnny asked earning a nod from Danny.

"However, before I tell or even show you can you promise me you won't tell anyone else about this?" Danny asked with worry.

"We owe you our lives baby pop. I mean the least we can do is keep your secret right?" Ember said a nod from both Johnny and Kitty.

Upon getting their answers and seeing that there was no one around Danny like he would do if he was ever exposed to his parents will his powers to activate causing a white ring to surround his body before spilling into two. As the transformation changed the young halfa from the raven haired blue eyed teen who was wearing the 70's clothes he got with Ember, and Kitty a little over a week ago into a white haired green eyed ghost hearing a black hazmat suit, with while gloves and boots, Ember and Kitty went wide eyed while Johnny who already met him a week ago couldn't help but give a somewhat sad smile.

Stage out.

(1) A piece of lyrics from the song "Alone Again (Naturally)

I apologize for how long it took to make this update but with RL and writers block as well as getting from point A to point B in a way I wanted can make updating any story almost impossible. This chapter almost the same as the original chapter for this one did with 3 major exceptions which if you wish to know you can ask me Via PM. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Any thoughts comments concerns? Place them in the review space or send them to me Via PM.


End file.
